Blue Eyed Sorrow
by Isoroku22
Summary: After unfortunate turn of events Shinn Asuka joins military which effects in prominent changes on frontlines. Is Shinn capable of changing tide of war? Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Blue ****Eyed Sorrow**

By Isoroku22

This story is set in completely different timeline resembling World War II period. For this story purposes I have decided to japanize names of most characters since action takes place in Japan (more exactly on japanese ships). Also in this story I will be using historic dates and events that happened during WWII. I also decided to change one of the traits of main character; red eyes are replaced by blue ones.

To make it easier to follow the story I will write list of character names that were japanized. In each next chapter at the top I will place list with japanized names of character that are going to appear, so for a prologue I have the following:

Rumiko Ohtaka – Lunamaria Hawke

Meiko Ohtaka – Meyrin Hawke

Enjoy

**Prologue**

1940, September 17 – Military Academy, Yokohama

_It was__ hot sunny day with only few clouds passing by from time to time. Shinn Asuka (age 17) was on his way home returning from the opening ceremony from this academy, which was one of the most renown academies in Japan at that time. Although it was military academy Shinn wasn't planning on becoming regular soldier, he wanted to become field medic following his parents footsteps. Well it was in a little different way since both of his parents are civilian doctors._

_When Shinn was closing in to gate he noticed three familiar figures__ happily talking with each other. He recognized them right away from quite a distance. The one standing in the middle was his younger sister, Mayu (age 14). On Mayu right side there was standing_ _Meiko Ohtaka (age 17) and to her left there was standing Meiko's older sister, Rumiko (age 18)._

"… as I tell you I'm go- Ahh, it's Onii-chan."

Surprised Shinn asked. "Hey you three what are you doing here causing unwanted attention ?"

Rumiko answered. "Is that the way to speak to three young beauties that came especially to see you!"

Meiko said with a clear blush on her face. "O-onee-chan, don't say things that might cause misunderstanding."

Shinn then asked . "What are you girls talking about ?"

Rumiko answered "What ? It's a truth though.".

Meiko unable to properly say what she's thinking said with lower voice. "But, saying it like that is a little…"

Shinn asked suspiciously looking at three girls standing before him. "Leaving your little talk aside, Mayu, Rumiko and Meiko can you answer me why are you all here, didn't all of you had your own entrance ceremony ?"

Mayu replied with a sad look on her face. "Well, opening ceremony in our schools has ended quite time ago, so all of us decided to come and see onii-chan's opening ceremony, but it looks like we were too late."

Shinn answered. "You know Mayu, it was expected since your school is placed on the other end of Yokosuka so it's not surprising that you girls didn't make it on time."

Mayu said with louder voice. "But, we all wanted to see your opening ceremony."

Rumiko gave a sigh and said. "You know Mayu is right., but you know truthfully after seeing what was happening in the city I couldn't expect that we would make it on time."

Shinn after hearing that put his left hand on forehead recalling what he heard at the opening ceremony from guys siting behind him. "I probably know what is reason for that commotion in the city."

All three girls looked curiously at Shinn after they heard what he said.

Then Rumiko said first_. _"Then can you be kind enough to tell us about it ?"

Shinn replied_. _"Sure, you girls deserve to know the reason for being late on my opening ceremony, but for know I suggest to start moving since this isn't a good place for conversation."

Rumiko said. "Indeed this isn't a good place for that. Any ideas where to go ?"

Everyone started thinking where they should go. After few minutes of silent thinking Mayu as the first one was ready to give her idea. "I think that for now we can go to meet up with mother and father. They said that they have few appointments placed in _Kawasaki Factory_. They also said that after they finish things there they are planning to drop by to _Sanzein Ramen Shop _which is placed on Murasakijou Street, so I think that we can all go there unless rest of you have better ideas."

Meiko, Reiko and Shinn stared at each other and then Shinn decided to speak out.

"I agree with Mayu. Let's go there for now. I couldn't come up with better idea and besides I have to ask them about that unnecessary celebration feast."

Mayu with angry expression on her face replied. " Please don't call it unnecessary onii-chan. It was decided long before opening ceremony that we will have celebration feast, so don't complain about it now."

Shinn seeing Mayu serious expression surrenders. "I got it, I got it. It's your win Mayu, so don't look at me that way."

_Hearing that Meiko and Rumiko smiled and as for Mayu she putted up a wide grin over her face. She was always putting such__ a wide grin when she convinces someone to her ideas. _

"Since it's settled let's go." Mayu said enthusiastically.

_And after that being said everyone __went off towards Murasakijou Street. While heading to their destination Shinn started recalling in his mind the reason why Ohtaka sisters were so close to him and his family. _

_It all started ten years__ ago in Kagoshima during spring time, where newly established national medical symposium was held. It was were mother and father meet father of Rumiko and Meiko, Ohtaka Kenjiro. He was a doctor just like his parents (his wife was a school nurse at that time as far as Shinn remembered). Almost instantly they became friends mostly because of sharing same views and having similar personality. After symposium they exchange addresses in order to keep contact with each other. When parents were exchanging addresses they realized that they were living relatively close to each other, well to be more precise Ohtaka's were living in Chiba while our family lived on the other side of Tokyo Bay, Yokosuka. Thanks to small distance father meet Ohtaka Kenjiro over two months later by coincidence in Tokyo. They used that opportunity to set up joint holiday trip so they can both properly introduce each other's families. After few days of necessary arrangements everything was ready and we went off to meeting place with Ohtaka's, entrance to Tokyo Train Station._

_It was that day (10__th__ July – a date that I clearly remember as if it happen yesterday) when I met Rumiko and Meiko. Both of them that day were wearing white western-style summer clothes full of frills mostly on skirt parts. When we reached place where they were standing we formally exchanged greetings and introductions. Since our train was already to depart everyone entered the train in a rush. Due to whole excitement both me and Mayu were quite sleepy and shortly after train left the station we fell asleep (later dad told me that Rumiko and Meiko also fell asleep minutes after us). After long journey we arrived at our designated location, Awaji Island. We spent there entire two weeks. Both parents and young one had really great time. When we were parting at Tokyo Station the one most displeased with saying goodbye was unexpectedly Mayu who during joint holidays became really fond of Rumiko and Meiko and both of them were feeling the same as Mayu, but when those three learned that this isn't the last time they quickly recovered. _

_After that trip__ it became a regular basis that when there was opportunity our families meet with each other. Those meetings were temporary put on halt little over two years later, when Ohtaka's had to go overseas, to Shanghai to get some rare natural medicines. They couldn't afford to take Rumiko and Meiko with them so they asked our parents to look after them during their absence. Both of them agreed to it without hesitation Mayu was overjoyed when she heard about that both of them will stay at our house, but her (and not only hers) excitement didn't last long as things that were going to happen were weren't good at all. _

_W__hen all of us were saying good-byes to Ohtaka's none of us know that thing's that were going to happen will change lives of everyone around. _

_Seven days have passed and father got a visitor. The visitor came to announce that father got promotion. He was promoted to director-assistant in newly built large hospital in Yokohama. Although distance wasn't the problem dad's new position demanded that he have to live as close to hospital as possible also they have already prepared beforehand new house for us to move in. Father accepted promotion but asked for some time before moving in to new house since at the moment we were taking care of Rumiko and Meiko. Visitor agreed and gave us altogether ten days. Hours after visitor left dad already started making early preparations, mostly transportation means. _

_And then t__wo days later the rest of us with Rumiko and Meiko help was starting our own preparations when two visitors came this time. When I saw them, I could tell that those guests were not ordinary ones, but our parents recognized them right away, they were from police dressed in civil clothes. Since we were still in the middle of preparations mother told us to finish the rest by ourselves (girls were so into it they didn't even bother to see what kind of guests came, but I was curious). Even though I was a nine year old kid it was quite obvious sign from mother side to stay away. It was so rare that I stopped packing myself and sneak in near the room where parents where talking with guests, and I was fast enough to get there before beginning of the conversation, but I soon after I regretted getting there fast._

_[…] __Before continuing recalling this sad part of the past Shinn stopped for a moment, and after a while he resumed._

_What those policemen told sh__ocked my parents and me as well._

_B__oth Ohtaka Kenjiro and his wife have been … killed. Right after that without stopping they slowly explained circumstances that lead to this disaster. _

_Apparently after they finished some meeting and when they were returning to hotel they encountered group of drunk russian sailors. When they tried to avoid them they on purpose blocked them path and blindly assaulted them. When both were lying half conscious they picked them up and throw them into the river. With their bodies covered with wounds and bruises they were unable to keep themselves on the surface and shortly after they drown. _

_Luckily enough their bodies were recovered within few hours. _

_Officers also told us that since this crime happened in international district of Shanghai those barbaric russian sailors were quickly found, arrested and put before court-marital__ (those sailors where from soviet warship), sentenced and executed on the next day under supervision of special japanese representative. At the end they told us that their bodies will arrive in Japan by three to four days. With that being said they excused themselves and left. _

_This whole situation have thrown both father and mother into visible emotional disorder. _

_They knew they had to let us now about it, especially Rumiko and Meiko. When that time has come although both sisters were young they understand the situation. That moment (even though I have found about it first) we were heavily crying while our four was tightly hugged by our parents. _

_After Ohtaka's formal funeral I vowed to myself that from now on I will take care of them and protect them from any harm. Keeping that vow was easier because our parents became formal guardians of Rumiko and Meiko. Days that came after funeral were silent and filled with sadness. From time to time I woke up in the middle of night because of those two cries. Late night crying stopped after about two months. Before it ended all our family have slowly started process of normalization so that both sisters can once again smile. Process was long with ups and downs but gradually improving and it finally ended with a day when the two of them cheerfully smiled from the bottom of the heart. To celebrate that father together with mother prepared a grand feast with dishes that Rumiko and Meiko liked the most and additionally both end up with stomachaches because of overeating. After that the- _

_Shinn being in deep remembering trance didn't noticed that Rumiko was talking to him and when he didn't respond she pinched his right cheek._

Shinn then asked surprised. "What do you think you're doing, it hurts you know?"

Rumiko seeing his reaction answered with angry face_._ "That's my line. Your day-dreaming have forced me to use drastic means to bring you back to reality since calling you did not had any effect."

Shinn answered. "Sorry about that."

Rumiko replied with a sigh. "What a helpless guy you are. Just remember it so that would not happen in the future."

Shinn looked at Rumiko and asked.- "Ok, ok, so what you wanted to tell me, Rumiko ?"

"Ah, right. Together with Meiko we're going to buy remaining ingredients for the feast and since we are already on Murasakijou Street we have to go in opposite direction."

Shinn answered disappointed. "I see, it's shame though that all of us can't go. If you two are not present"

"A little since we're going to meet at home anyway." Rumiko answered with light blush on her face, so does Meiko.

Mayu said. "Be careful on your way home, Rumi-neechan, Mei-neechan."

- "We will". Meiko replied with a smile

- "Don't exaggerate while shopping, you two and when we get home I will tell you cause of that ruckus in the city" Shinn added.

Meiko confidently replied. "Just don't forget about it, ok ? There won't be any problems with shopping Shinn, just as always I'm in charge of money"

_Shinn hearing that let a sigh of relief_

When two sister were slowly moving away Mayu said with impatience look on her face. "Let's get moving onii-chan, the earlier the better"

"Of course!"

_And with that being said __Rumiko and Meiko went in one direction while Mayu and Shinn set off in another direction, toward Sanzein Ramen Shop._

_After several minutes of walking Shinn__ noticed very familiar sound, he looked up and saw several planes flying through the skies. Planes were Shinn's objects of admiration ever since he was little. Whenever there was some sort of air show or near military air base setting up a air training Shinn wouldn't miss it and as much as possible he was nagging his parents to go with him, but as he was becoming older he started to go on his own, and observing planes for few hours._

Shinn instantly recognized those planes as _A6M21 Zero_ fighters, the newest japanese fighter plane and while watching them Shinn have unconsciously started thinking loudly. "Hmmm, that's strange, number of planes is unusual and they are flying loosely without forming any formation." Mayu hearing his brother mumbling asked him curiously. "What are you talking about onii-chan ?" Even though he realized that he was thinking loudly Shinn naturally continues while pointing his head toward the sky. "See those planes up there ?" Mayu realizing what he was talking about smiled. "I see them. Is something wrong with them onii-chan?" Shinn keeping his attention on _Zero _fighters answered. "Well, it number of them is strange, they fly loosely and also it seems that there is some sort of sign drawn on their wing and tail insignia. It looks like european 'x' mark. Again Mayu started becoming impatient. "I know onii-chan is quite sharp when it comes to planes, but if onii-chan is going to keep watching them we'll make father and mother wait now d-

"Shinn-chan, Mayu-chan over here!"

Loud, sudden calling out from afar interrupt her lecturing. It was their mother voice.

They look toward direction of their mother voice to see that she was standing together with father near doors of designated ramen shop about seventy meters before them.

Seeing that parents are already there Mayu have speed up. "Parents are already there so let's go faster, onii-chan."

Shinn knew that even if they were thirty minutes late they wouldn't be angry therefore heading towards parents without speeding up the pace while Mayu was already far ahead of him. To Shinn's surprise he noticed that sound of _Zeros _is getting closer which would mean that they lowering their altitude. Being naturally curious he once again looked up and saw that five _Zeros _break away in various directions with one heading Shinn's location while the remaining ones didn't change their course.

Moments later Shinn and as well most people in the Yokohama heard the most unexpected sound, a sound of alarm siren. People on the streets became confused, they didn't know what to do, but moments later two explosions from afar was heard which change confusion in to complete panic.

People all started running in all directions, screaming and ramming each other in the process. Shinn within all that chaos started heading toward the place where his family was which proved to be quite difficult with all people running around.

He was completely focused on reaching his family that he didn't notice that one of _Zero_ fighters was heading in his direction, preparing for the attack.

When Shinn was less then thirty meters afar from his family _Zero_s guns came to life and started spitting his lead, but hewasn't attacking civilians; three military trucks that were passing through the street was his target.

With it panic only increased and people became more chaotic. Shinn trying to force his way was nudged and fell on pathway, and when he was about to get up [.…] a powerful explosion occurred . Apparently one of the military trucks was transporting some sort of explosive materials and after being hit numerous times from _Zero _gunfire, it exploded while the fighter flew through the smoke.

The closest vicinity of the explosion was full of discomposed corpses, limbs lying everywhere covered in blood. Even though Shinn was in close vicinity to explosion he was unharmed mostly because that there were some people before him and he was in lying position.

Moments upon opening his eyes and seeing corpses all around and hearing painful callings of help shocked Shinn making him mumble to himself. "W-what happened ? Why did it happen, Mayu ?"

Saying his little sister name caused him to remember what has happened and what he was doing. Shinn slowly started running toward the place where he's family was standing passing through unrecognizable and burning corpses. When finally reaching place Shinn started looking for his family, but what he found was his little sister's hand. When he saw it he realized [....] that he's family is no longer here. Upon realizing it he started crying and with piercing sadness screamed his sister name "Maaaaayuuuuuuuuuuuu !!"

Once he's scream went silent he looked up aimlessly at the sky with empty eyes only to see culprit of this tragedy towards his comrades. It was that moment when he was able to clearly see sign that was covering insignia; it was a crosslet type cross. When _Zero _fighter disappeared from his sight, he remained in the same position for several minutes.

After few minutes Shinn stand up and driven by sub-consciousness he started heading home walking as he was undead. Due to all caused chaos he was walking unnoticed. After four hours of constant walking he was finally reaching his home. When he was only ten meters away from home his body started to collapse and slowly fell on his knees. With his body finally giving in and seconds before completely passing out, Shinn with his blurry vision saw two silhouettes approaching him, and with moment when those silhouettes reached him he fainted.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

1940, September 18, Home Of Asuka's, Nighttime

Shinn have finally woke after sleeping for over a day. He was covered with cold sweat, breathing heavily. He uplifts his upper body and briefly looks at the wall. Shinn recognized that he was in his own room. When he was about to get up from bed he noticed that something was not right. When he look on the left side of bed to see sleeping Ohtaka sisters, Meiko and Rumiko. Shinn silently got without waking girls up. When he finally got up with light coming from lamp he discovered on Meiko and Rumiko's faint traces of tears. Seeing this flashbacks started flowing into him of what have happened. Shinn was about to start crying, but having before those two Shinn refrained from it. He knew if that they would start crying again if they would see his tears. Looking at them he guessed that girls probably already know what happened to Mayu and his parents. He then silently left his room and moment later he came with blanket.

He delicately put blanket on Rumiko and Meiko, after that he stand up and walked up to window He started thinking what to do now that his family is gone, but there was only two things that he could do now: live-on with his current lifestyle together with Meiko and Rumiko or seek revenge and left two girls behind, but he was only fooling himself. There was no way for him to continue the way he live up until now, Shinn narrowed his eyes and those eyes were full of anger, full of desire to seek revenge. Then he looked at the girls changing his expression and putting up small, bitter smile.

With a set goal Shinn started packing all he could carry by himself. Of course he did slowly so that his actions won't wake girls up. When finished he took out small sheet out of his desk and wrote short farewell message.

"Forgive me, Rumiko, Meiko, but I can no longer remain here. I'm leaving in order to fulfill my obligation of bringing divine punishment. Take good care of each other while I'm not here anymore. Please live your lives just

Sayonara.

Shinn"

And with it, Shinn turned his head and took last glance at both girls and then left the house to fulfill his obligations.

**End Of Prologue**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

Next update will be after few days. Feel free to review.


	2. New Pilots

**Blue Eyed Sorrow**

**Charter One**

**New Pilots**

Japanized characters appearing in this chapter:

Reiji Tenretsu – Rey Za Burrel

Yukinomi Jinrai– Yzak Joule

Daiichi Eizen – Dearka Elsman

Ryuuki Muugenjou – Rusty Mackenzie

Toriko Gatoyama – Talia Gladys

Azuma Torajima – Arthur Thrine

_It's early May, 1943, Japan is a new ruler of Pacific Ocean crushing anyone who attempts to stand in it's way. North American Union (NAU in short) supposedly the most powerful country at the time suffered unexpected major defeats, which were battles of Oahu Island, Coral Sea, Dutch Harbor and Samoa in which NAU lost it's efficient capabilities to fight against rapidly advancing japanese forces. NAU also suffered an unexpected blow at the hands of small japanese bombers launched from submarines which performed a surprise surgical strikes on Los Alamos and Richland nuclear facilities putting their Manhattan Project into years of delay. Yet despite those astonishing victories NAU industrial potential slowly allowed them to rebuild an even larger fleet. _

1943, 5th May. Marshall Islands – outskirts of Kwajalein Atoll

Marshall Islands were unbelievably lively for those several days. Main reasons for such occurrence was building up fortifications all over this archipelago as well as expanding infrastructure. Actually Marshall's wasn't the only place that was lively at the time.

Most of the Oceania archipelagos under japanese control were going through same process,

but in Marshall's case it was different. The reason for bigger commotion was that this archipelago was chosen to be assembly point for newly formed 14th Fleet. 14th Fleet main composition were five aircraft carriers supported by over three dozen escort ships. So far in Marshall's there was already three carriers together with large squadron of destroyers already assembled. Gathered carriers were _Kasagi_, _Kurama_ and _Yonaga_, which was one of the three largest carriers currently built and 14th Fleet flagship.

_Yonaga_, and his sister ships_ Izanami, Mizuhanome, Haniyama _and _Nakisahame_ were a fruits of joint german-japanese cooperation surpassed any currently existing carriers in almost every possible aspect. Carrying enormous amount of one hundred forty planes, well-armored flight deck, advanced electronics, large anti-air defense armament consisting both japanese and german based weaponry. _Yonaga_ most advanced defense weapon was triple four mounts of SAM system mounted on ship.

It was this ship were now twenty years old Shinn Asuka was stationing. Shinn combat debut started in China were he soon became mostly known as "Tiger Tamer", as he greatly contributed into elimination of infamous NAU volunteer "Flying Tigers" unit. Later reassign to newly built aircraft carrier _Yonaga_. Serving on board _Yonaga_ Shinn took part in major and minor engagements, those allowing him to fully display his potential and skills by shooting down great number of enemies. As the result of his achievements, Shinn at the beginning of 1943 was promoted and was given his current position.

Carrier _Yonaga_, port side of flight deck

Shinn leaned on AA turret was observing constantly moving ships for a quite while now, until someone has approached him and while doing so that person said "They sure working hard during on such sunny day major".

Shinn when heard that turned his head toward that person which was actually lieutenant Reiji Tenretsu, his second-in-command subordinate. Soon he replied "Oh, it's you lieutenant Tenretsu" and he added "Well it can be helped can it, they want give those NAU bastards best possible welcoming party as possible aren't they".

"Major do you really think that they really can come here ?" lieutenant Reiji asked with skepticism in his voice.

Shinn then replied "Well there's a limit to how much we can have initiative and hold them back especially with their industrial power" and after short pause he added "You know lieutenant although I said they going to come here, but I didn't say when will it happen."

Lt. Reiji after careful analysis of Shinn words asked once more "So major is saying that it will take some time before they will arrive here ?"

"Yes, you're right." Shinn answered in formal tone

"So when they're going to come here ?" lieutenant asked with curiosity.

"My guess is that with war situation as it is right now they will come here in more than two years or so."

"Hmm, if so that by that time all militarization of Marshall's would be over and they would have quite hard time capturing them." Lt. Reiji answered enthusiastically and shortly after finishing his sentence he opened his mouth once again "Since were at it ..."

And so Shinn talked with Lt. Reiji for next two hours talking about similar matters and so.

While they were focused on conversation they didn't notice approaching warrant officer.

"Excuse me, Mj. Asuka, Lt. Reiji" he said loudly. They stopped conversation and turned toward him. "What is it ?" Reiji answered as first.

Officer took formal stance and said "Within fifteen minutes there will be officer meeting, so please head towards briefing room as soon as possible".

"I thought that there wasn't planned any officer meetings for today. Is there a reason for it ?"

Reiji replied.

Officer then answered to his question "Remaining two carriers _Aso _and _Ikoma _with their escortswill arrive here faster than expected. To be precise in less than three hours therefor captain Genzaburou decided to gather all officers to make preparations for general meeting here on _Yonaga_".

"I see, thank you for informing us. You may leave" Reiji replied but warrant officer was still as he had more to say.

He then said "Major Asuka, I also have to one matter, so it will be okay to ask now about it ?"

Shinn was surprised with his request "I don't mind. Lt. Reiji you can leave."

"Sir. Well then I will excuse myself now major." Reiji saluted and left toward hatch.

"So what's the matter that you wanted to discuss ?" Shinn replied formally.

With officer started "It's about two new pilots that are expected to arrive tomorrow. Their previous unit commander refused to sent dossiers of new pilots saying that was on those two pilots request and they going to deliver it in person."

Shinn eyebrows twitched when heard it. It was matter that he was bothered by several people including Lt. Reiji and Mj. Yuusuke, commander of the _Yonaga_ entire air group. Shinn himself didn't really mind all that secrecy, only that fuss made by others irritated him.

"When they arrive I'll give them piece of my mind" Shinn silently said.

"Major, did you say anything ?" officer asked.

"Just talking to myself" with short pause Shinn resumed "When they arrive I will personally question them about it. Tell that to Mj. Jinrai and by the way were you able to obtain any other informations about new pilots ?".

"About that I was able to get information that those new pilots are quite experienced with each of those two achieved large number of victories, and to add to it both pilots are young women. Also apparently these two insisted on transferring here, but I was unable to find reason for it."

"Hmmm, that's all about them ?" Shinn asked

After thinking for a while officer answered "Yes, one more thing. Those female pilots have their own respective nicknames, _Red Priestess _and _Purple Priestess_. They are called that because of hair color."

Shinn hearing that couldn't help but to start thinking about two girls who have been living with him for few years, Ohtaka sisters since Rumiko have purple hair and Meiko red hair.

Then he thought "Could it be that …, no it's impossible." Shinn shook his head to suppress such ridiculous thought.

Moment later after sorting out internal thoughts Shinn dismissed officer and decided to go to planned meeting.

While passing through corridors he met with Mj. Jinrai accompanied by his two lieutenants, Daiichi Eizen and Ryuuki Muugenjou. Since all of them headed in the same direction they decided to go together. After silently walking Daiichi spoke "It's sure going to get busy now. They could arrive according to schedule".

"Indeed. They could let me finish reading book" Ryuuki replied while nodding his head. Then Mj. Jinrai cut in "Both of you don't complain. It's not like you two were seriously doing anything." and after short pause he added "Better don't say anything similar during meeting."

Daiichi sighted and replied "Hai, hai I understand." All the time until reaching briefing room Shinn remained silent. When they arrived room was filled mostly by lower rank officers. Shortly after they appearance captain Toriko Gatoyama entered the room and right after her entered vice-captain Azuma Torajima. Everyone saluted and vice-captain spoke "Let's begin meeting". With it meeting started. Since Shinn wasn't very good in dealing with such matters Lt. Reiji was once again helping him, and so two whole hours passed.

"Okay, with this meeting is over. Your free to return to quarters, and please remember about our fleet general meeting" Captain words putted meeting to an end. While most officers started leaving higher ranked officers like Mj. Jinrai remained.

"Mj. Asuka, there's still things that you must check." Reiji spoke formally

"Don't bother with it now Reiji. Deliver it to my quarters later." Shinn replied with 'don't bother' expression on his face.

Seeing it Reiji decided to leave as it is. "Understood. I will than deliver it to you later."

"Good, dismissed." With that Shinn returned to his officer cabin.

His cabin looked somewhat like luxurious hotel room. Large desk made of top quality pine wood, four closets, bed that two persons can easily sleep on, and of course all-in bathroom.

Shinn considered it as too spacious since as long as he had place to sleep he wouldn't mind living conditions, but then such cabin couldn't be helped since he is a high ranked officer.

When he entered he briefly looked at desk to see few paper sheets, checked them, sorted and put them in lower shelf.

After it he took off his uniform and loosely putted them on chair. Since it was still some time before going to bed, Shinn decided to kill some time reading a book and due to fact that he wasn't much of a book reader he had small amount of them. Out of those he decided to pick Sun Tzu's _The Art Of War. _

Some time passed and Shinn looked through the window to see that sun was slowly disappearing from and knowing that tomorrow is going to be busy in many ways Shinn decided to go to sleep earlier than usual. Before doing so he notified Reiji bout his earlier sleep. Shortly he changed quickly and surprisingly quickly went asleep.

6th May, late morning

As usual Shinn without hurry got up. Ever since childhood he had tendency to walk around half asleep in the house every morning, but since he was now in military Shinn managed to reduced his habit only to his cabin. After eating breakfast and returning to quarters Shinn along with Reiji were dealing with unfinished documents "When we finish this please remember to greet new pilots" Reiji said briefly after starting sorting papers. "I remember, besides all that fuss made me curious about them" after Shinn reply both

started working on those documents.

Mostly to Reiji ability to handle paperwork they finished it in less than twenty minutes. Thanks to that they have some spare time to come and greet new pilots, but to their surprise number of people in corridors was far larger than usually was "What's with this number of people going around ?" Shinn asked not realizing reason for it which was known to him for some time. Then Reiji replied "Since major isn't involved much with ship crew it's expected that you wouldn't know." with short pause Reiji continued "It's all about those new pilots. Both air crew and ship crew members are all excited to see those new pilots since both of them are young women. Female pilots nowadays is rare so arrival of two female pilots only doubles the whole excitement."

"Well since they are transferring here on _Yonaga _so I hope that they are as good as the information says."Shinn replied with small tone of disbelief.

After passing through corridors crowded with crewman heading toward flight deck Shinn guessed assumed that pilots will arrive shortly. When both Shinn and Reiji were finally on flight deck they instantly noticed large number of crewman gathered all around. "Whoa, there's quite number of them gathered already" surprised Shinn spoke and soon Reiji followed "Indeed, at least over two hundred of them are here."

"Let's go to the usual spot for now lieutenant" Shinn rather disliked places with crowds, and Reiji being aware of that complied "Yes, sir"

Once they were at spot Shinn as usual lean over on turret. "When they going to arrive lieutenant ?" boredom was clear in Shinn voice despite that not even one minute passed.

Reiji looked at his watch to check current time and answered "According to schedule they are expected to arrive in ten minutes."

"Very well. At least we wont have to wait long." and so Shinn and Reiji with nothing much to talk about stared at the horizon filled with shapes of many warships and listening to sounds of commotion.

Shinn time killing viewing was interrupted by sudden rise of commotion which would mean nothing else but arrival of new pilots. Both of them looked at direction of bow, looked up and they saw two _Reppu_ fighter planes slowly closing in.

Shinn spoke "Well let us go and greet them lieutenant" which Reiji in return replied "Before that please fix your appearance Major. You can't greet them the way you look now."

Shinn released a sigh "Okay, I will fix it in a second." And so he fixed his two top buttons and put on his officer hat.

When first _Reppu _landed Shinn and Reiji were standing near one of the hatches ready to welcome new pilots. Shortly after landing machine was positioned on side plane park and moments when engine went silent machine was surrounded by most of crewmen that waited for them. But to gathered people surprise pilot didn't leave the plane apparently waiting for second machine to land. In less than two minutes second _Reppu_ landed and stopped near first machine. When second machine engine went silent both pilots started getting out of their respective machines.

Both female pilots were clearly surprised by number of people welcoming them. Before leaving the cockpits they were looking around as if trying to find something, and once they set on deck they trying to handle people that welcomed them which was quite troubling for them to do.

And than loud voice of lieutenant Reiji from behind broke out silencing all people around "Move aside, major Asuka is coming".

Both pilots instantly reacted upon hearing name Asuka and turn their heads toward direction from which voice came out. As Reiji and Shinn started moving to new pilots crewmen were slowly moving aside making a path for them and since Shinn was bad at being too formal Reiji was leading the way.

When the last men were stepping aside and new pilots were clearly seen by Reiji he stepped to his right to make a way for Shinn. And when Shinn looked at the new pilots he became as if frozen with his eyes open wide as much as possible in disbelief as the new pilots were nobody else but Ohtaka sisters, Meiko and Rumiko.

Meiko and Rumiko were expecting him to be surprised and so both took few steps forward and Rumiko said "We finally meet again Shinn" and stopped for a moment and then continued "Now we won't let you go anywhere without us".

With Shinn still being greatly surprised was only able to spoke one sentence "N-No way, why are you here Meiko, Rumiko ??"

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 2**

Reunion & Ace of Yonaga

Japanized characters appearing in this chapter:

Shiho Hahnenfuss – Shiho Hokori

_Heine Westenfluss – Heihachi Wakatsuki_

-------

6th May, flight deck on Yonaga

Crewmen who were gathered to welcome new pilots have become now the ones being surprised by greetings exchange between female pilots and major Asuka and soon various lines started coming from a crowd like "Do they know each other ?", "Did they meet before ?"

New confusion only made proper welcome impossible therefor Reiji seeing surprised Shinn took deep breath and almost screaming said „Silence Everyone!" and it proved to be effective enough to put them on silence.

When all around remained silent Reiji stepped forward "Welcome on board of Yonaga warrant officer Rumiko Ohtaka and sergeant Meiko Ohtaka. I'm lieutenant Reiji Tenretsu."

Having nothing else to say Rumiko stand at attention, saluted and in formal tone replied "Rumiko Ohtaka and Meiko Ohtaka reporting on duty."

Shortly after formal Reiji and Ohtaka sisters looked at Shinn which look like he manage to recover from this unexpected reunion but his eyes were hidden by hat covering his vision.

"Major Asuka" Reiji voice calling for him finally snap him out of his state. Then he looked up revealing his intense gaze toward Rumiko and Meiko and that gaze of his was telling them that he was really angry. It was really rare thing to see under such circumstances despite everyone around feeling cold chills. Similar expression can only be seen when Shinn enters his machine for sortie.

And shortly after Shinn finally spoke with all seriousness "Lieutenant, show those two their quarters and when they finish unpacking lead them to me right away, understood ?"

With Shinn serious look Reiji lost possibility to say anything more and silently accepted his order "Yes, sir, I understand."

Once Reiji finished his line Shinn turned around and started heading back to his quarters without looking back. Seeing this Rumiko hesitantly stretched her right hand a little as if trying to grab him "Shinn, how come that you've changed so much ?" Rumiko silently spoke those words with concerned look on her as as long since she remembered it was very first time seeing Shinn with such angry and cold expression and then she was brought from her thoughts when she felt her younger sister hand on her shoulder "Does it really Shinn we used to know, onee-chan ?" younger Ohtaka have asked with the same concerned look on her face as Rumiko had.

"Well Meiko, we can confirm it when we go to his quarters" Rumiko said it attempting to ease her own and her sister anxiety caused by Shinn words.

Once again Reiji stepped in "If could you please follow me. I will lead you to your assigned quarters" then lifting his pointing out open hatch.

With it they silently followed Reiji through corridors and when they were close to their quarters Reiji finally decided to speak.

"Before accommodating yourselves I want to give you small advice." surprised sisters looked at Reiji "Yes?"

Upon reaching their designated quarters Reiji continued "As you might know female pilots are very rare in our military so this alone will cause large attention wherever they are, but here not only you are female pilots but both of you are acquaintances of _Yonaga _top ace, Shinn Asuka. Therefor please be prepared to receive a quite large amount of attention."

Being curious by his words Meiko asked Reiji about it "W-will it really be like you said, lieutenant Reiji?"

Reiji allowed himself an explanation putting on small smile. "It will be just like I said since there is already one female pilot here, Shiho Hokori. She received similar welcome as you, and after that she remained center of attention for about three weeks."

Hearing that made Rumiko worried about her younger sister, Meiko mostly because she was a little shy despite already being in military and she knew that with her as it is she will be really troubled because of that unnecessary attention. "So how long will it last in our case lieutenant Reiji, any guesses ?"

After putting his hand on chin he started thinking "Looking at reactions seen on flight deck and revelation of being acquaintances of major Asuka, I can assume that approximately it will last less than two months."

Both Meiko and Rumiko certainly were displeased hearing for how long they will be bothered. Well they clearly didn't expected such turn of events, and started thinking how deal with it, but Meiko thought of it more like survival trail. While they were unpacking themselves both started thinking about it, but without words they come to agreement to leave it for now since as they finish unpacking they will see Shinn in his private quarters.

Knowing it both sisters decided to quickly unpacked their stuff and within lees than ten minutes it was finished. "We finished unpacking lieutenant Reiji. Please lead us to … major Asuka" Rumiko had difficulty calling him in formal manner.

"Then please follow me." Reiji replied

And so with unpacking done they left their quarter and were leaded by Reiji and headed to finally have proper conversation with Shinn.

While they were passing through corridors both sister noticed were already noticing increased attention mention earlier, but since they were with Reiji passing crewman allow themselves only to look at them more or less openly.

After some moments they reach his quarter. Both of them uncertain of Shinn upcoming reactions they couldn't help but to be nervous. Reiji announced his arrival and knock the doors "Major, I brought them as ordered."

Shortly after answer came from other end of doors. "Enter" As they were slowly walking in they saw Shinn standing next to his desk with his back facing them taking a sip of what appeared to be water. Shinn turned his head slightly so that his right eye was looked at the door. Having the same intensive gaze as on flight deck he said. "Good. Until I finish wait outside." Reiji saluted and his presence was gone once the door were closed.

With his back still showing he put empty glass on desk. "You can sit on bed for now." Sisters obediently did as they were told to.

He than turned to face them and slowly sit down on chair. He putted then his right hand on head clearly indicating having an headache or at least it looked like it. Then for next good few minutes deaf silence fall with and tension being high both side were unable to open their mouths to start up conversation. When those minutes passing Shinn was the one who decided to break this tension.

Shinn looked at both sisters deeply, yet his gaze wasn't that intense as it was earlier on flight deck and seconds later his usual face expression replaced angry one.

With heavy sigh Shinn started. "If the two of you could be kind enough to tell how in the world you ended up in military and what's more right here on frontlines ?"

Question broke awkward silence that seem to last far longer then few minutes. Rumiko mustered up and firmly answered. "Well, since you left all alone suddenly without saying a word, only leaving that note, we both felt being thrown aside which made us really sad and vexed, and since there was no way to accept it within few days we decided to follow you."

Calmly, Shinn answered, though hearing such words made him feel guilty about it. "So how did you two find me ?"

This time with low, hesitant voice Meiko spoke with her head bowed "... w-when we decided to go after you we started searching places were there was chance of finding you, but we were unable to find you. But we didn't give up so easily and we continued to search for you, and after three months we started to feel helpless being unable to find you, and when thoughts of giving up slowly surfaced by pure coincidence we discovered small newspaper article about Shinn being promising new pilot. Soon afterwards we went to base where you supposedly be stationed after finishing air training. W-When we arrived there they told us that unit Shinn is was in has been sent to China. This-" then she was to cut off by her sister. "Because of that we had to change our way of approach and that day we come to conclusion that if we gonna have to find as fast as possible we also had to join military."

Rumiko paused looking at him waiting for reaction. Both of them only could hear him cursing to himself with lowered voice. "Damn it. You sure are stubborn ones to go as far as this" he paused to drink remaining water from glass and after taking last sip he putted back on desk with so strongly almost breaking it in his hand. "Tsk. Girls like you two shouldn't be in military in the first place. Even though both of you were that determined to join you could at least join _eiseibu_ not regular army, for the love of god." Things that he heard what happened after his leave made him angry once more, but still not as much as before or so it seemed.

Again for a brief moment silence filled the room. "It can't be helped that you are already here, but let me tell you that I'm going to use my full authority as _sentouki_ division commander to keep both of you away from fighting as much as possible."

Rumiko stand up fast to protest, followed by Meiko "Shinn, wait-" before finishing she is cut of by Shinn "No buts. Since you were transferred to _sentouki_ division you have to obey your superior. Any disobedience will result in removing you from _Yonaga. _Remember that."

Shinn then himself stood up from chair taking to steps toward both girls. "This is all I have to say to you for now, and besides you still have report your arrival to _kokutai_ commander, Mj. Jinrai." Shinn turned and headed to doors, opened them to call out lieutenant Reiji who was waiting outside. "Lead them to Mj. Jinrai. After that you're free" Reiji as usually replied in formal matter "Understood".

Ohtaka sisters feeling his angry look realized that as things are right now, any further conversation would be pointless. Sisters made their leave silently and were once again guided by Reiji. As Shinn told them they exchange formalities with Mj. Jinrai and since Reiji was free now they had to ask for someone else to lead them back to their quarters. Person who guided them back this time was 1st lieutenant from _sentouki _division , Heihachi Wakatsuki who happen to have some business with Mj. Jinrai. Before going back they saw hangar where their machines were placed. On the other note 1st lieutenant, Wakatsuki was in quite friendly mood asking questions about themselves or about girls connection to Shinn. Two girls soon started to feel tired and sisters started simply replying by nodding or humming. After they saw hangar and where their machines were placed, they went back to their quarters, again with Wakatsuki as a guide.

Meiko as soon as doors were closed landed heavily on bed giving a long sigh of exhaust, shortly followed by Rumiko who sat next to her. "It was sure a busy day, right Meiko ?" without getting up answer came. "It sure was onee-chan."

While stared at metal ceiling Meiko started thinking about this busy day well to be more accurate, thinking about Shinn "Ne, onee-chan. Shinn changed a lot, didn't he ?"

Rumiko turned her toward her little sister so she could clearly see her face "Well, as we saw he did changed without a doubt. And who knows if he showed us all of his changed self."

Meiko then looked at her sister with her eyes being half closed "I … don't like … new Shinn. I … want to see … o ...ld Shi ..nn" and with saying his name Meiko fell into deep sleep. Rumiko softly patted her head and slowly covered her with blanket. Before going to sleep herself Rumiko whisperingly spoke to her sister. "I want to see his old self too. Oyasumi."

Shortly after she changed and went to bed falling asleep while thinking about Shinn.

7th May, early morning

Both sisters after waking up were eating breakfast in dining area, and just like the other day both girls were center of attention, but girls tried to ignored it. After about fifteen minutes when both sisters finished eating and started heading back to their quarters their were to their surprised approached by someone who appeared to be one of the captain close officers "Excuse me, captain wishes to see you both in her quarters." Both sisters looked at each other surprised by the fact of captain herself wanting to see them, then returning their attention to officer. "Right now ?"

Officer then made slow turn "Yes. Please follow me" and sisters said in union "Of course"

With it sister headed toward captain quarters wondering why they were called.

**End of Chapter** **2**

-------

Terms appearing in chapter:

_eiseibu -_ medical service corps

_sentouki - _fighter aircraft

_kokutai – _carrier air group


	4. Tiger Of Yonaga

**Chapter 3**

Tiger of Yonaga

Japanized characters appearing in this chapter:

Yolant Kent – Youjiro Kirio

Meer Campbell – Misoka Chihiro

7th May, before officer dining room

Both sisters were entering officer dinning room to which they were redirected to wait after officer announced their arrival to the captain. After sitting they waited for few moments. Doors opened and captain Toriko made her appearance together with vice-captain Azuma. Both girls instantly stand up and saluted. Captain formally replied "stand at ease ", she passed through them and sat on captains chair placed in top front of the table "You can sit now"

When both girls sat, captain Toriko putted her elbow joining hands to form a support for her chin. "Well then I called you here because I'm you two being acquaintances of Maj. Asuka have sparked my interest."

Hearing that sisters both were thinking the same "Geez, even captain herself ?" and then looked directly at captain Toriko "You didn't noticed but, me and vice-captain Azuma saw whole thing yesterday when we were on bridge. From the start whole thing didn't look as usually new pilot welcoming and so I heard later on that you two know each other."

Sisters were clearly looking troubled by captains reason for calling them yet still both somewhat prepared themselves for this 'questioning' Rumiko begin as first."Indeed we know each other."

Captain silently hummed "For how long then ?"

Rumiko replied "Well we've know each other for more than twelve years, so basically were childhood friends."

"Hmmm. So can you tell me when he was younger did he had such cold, reserved and ruthless personality as it now ?"

Both girls were somehow surprised by words that captain used to describe Shinn. With his reaction to their reunion and later conversation sisters could agree to cold and reserved part describing him, while being concerned about last ruthless part "Shinn wasn't like that when he was younger at all. He more of easygoing, caring and passionate person. When young he wasn't cold at all" Meiko paused for a moment "We saw his cold attitude first handed, but what about part of Shinn being ruthless, captain ?"

Captain silently hummed again. "I see. So I guess that he probably became like that not long ago. About last part of Maj. Asuka being ruthless I'm not surprised that you don't since you just transferred yesterday. Then let me tell you about it." Captain told Azuma to tell one of adjutants to make them four _gyokuro _tea "Once the tea is ready we will resume our conversation." Both sister nodded in comply.

After few minutes female adjutant brought them _gyokuro_ serving it first to captain Toriko and vice-captain Azuma and lastly to two young sisters. "Now let us continue where we left."

Captain took small sip of hot _gyokuro _"Before answering to your question to make sure let me ask about one more thing, all right ?"

Meiko slowly with hesitation answered to question "Y-Yes, of course"

Capt. Toriko took another sip of tea and started to check through papers that appeared to be Ohtaka sisters documents "Did you transfer here solely to meet Maj. Asuka ?"

When Meiko was about to reply her sister lightly raised her left hand toward her, showing her palm

as sign to leave it to her. "Yes, that's right."

Capt. briefly glanced at them " Just as I though, quite determined and selfish act I say., but since you two are quite precious assets to our _kokutai_ I don't mind your reasons for coming here." and returned to checking up papers.

Capt. continued her in detail check for next few long minutes. After finishing she folded it nicely at putted aside and drank remaining tea. "Returning to your question. Calling Maj, Asuka ruthless is rather generalized To be honest many sailors an air crewman on Y_onaga_ think that Maj. Asuka rather than being ruthless have split personality."

"W-What ?! A split personality ?" Hearing that Rumiko raised her voice. Meiko though remained silent but still surprised like her sister. "What's that suppose to mean ?"

"It's just like I said. I guess it's for newbies like you this is something new, so allow me to tell you a little more about if that's ok with you girls ?"

"Yes, please tell us" Rumiko replied with anticipation

Capt. Toriko put a feint smile "Well then, let's start shall we", paused for a moment "When Shinn Asuka was transferred on _Yonaga_ about fourteen months ago he already was a 2d lieutenant. At that time he was emanating usual cold, distant aura, and although he was approachable at some point he was keeping a safe distance between his fellow co-pilots." she paused to take a another sip of tea

"During his very first sortie as _Yonaga _pilot he recklessly charged at enemy ranks throwing it into disarray and as effect other pilots used that opportunity to attack dispersed enemy resulting in overwhelming victory. From the very beginning others noticed his facial expression and attitude changes when entering his machine, they self-assume that he's seriously concentrates. However that wasn't the case. During participation in major battle near Johnston Atoll other pilots not only witness his superior skills but his cruelty. By that I mean when most of enemy fleet was sunk he attacked several times survivors from sunk ships as well as pilots who parachuted from their machines. After that he had to explain his actions to _sentouki_ commander. When he heard his motives for such behavior he not only shrugged but also he gave Shinn permission to hold a special meeting with all _sentouki_ pilots during which they shared about their combat experience, fighting methods. He greatly encouraged his fellow pilots to use his simple method of fighting against enemy planes which was not only destruction of plane but also killing it's pilot. Surprisingly that meeting proved to be quite fruitful and next engagements were clearly showing that. Although pilots adapted his fighting methods against enemy planes they were holding back on attacking survivors of sunken ships, and as for him on next several engagements he continued his methods sometimes even using wing edges of his own machine to ram into parachuted pilots when running out of ammunition." capt. took another break to take a breath before resuming.

"At that time and presently I disapprove of his ways and some men even tried to argue about it, but they views were instantly pacified by his arguments. All in all his words and actions earned him both respect and fear of his fellow crewmen. In less then four months after moving to _Yonaga_ he was promoted to 1st lieutenant. About month after it when we were resupplying in Rabaul Naval Base he received a telegram from _kempei_ then disembarked in a rush. He returned in early evening in foul mood and also some of crewmen noticed bloodstains on lower part of his right sleeve. When he was asked by _sentouki_ commander about it he brushed him off by saying that he was called on some sort of interrogation. After that incident he received four more telegrams during next five months and out of it in two cases he disembarked, each time returning with bloodstained sleeve. What's more is that after few days after receiving last telegram he was promoted despite secrets surrounding him, although when it came to combat abilities he was unmatched in every encounter, and so thank to his constant rising victory streak last month he received his current position."

Once more capt paused, this time she asked for another cup of _gyokuro _and decided to continue once _gyokuro _is delivered. After few minutes of wait capt order was delivered. "My conclusion regarding this is that higher-ups are using him for propaganda purposes therefor closing their eyes on his unknown actions or they even are fully aware of what does he do and pretend not to know. Since I don't have that much time for long talk since fleet meeting will be held in few hours I will cut the rest short. Despite being cold and cruel he is very resolute in doing things well after all he is our ace, the 'Tiger Of _Yonaga_'. Well that's all I have to say, at least for now."

When captain finally finished she took a glance at both girls only to find they looked as if they were in deep thought. Rumiko and Meiko were definitely sorting their thoughts after hearing something like that. After about minute of silence Rumiko with calm, yet uncertain voice spoke.

"Is captain really talked about _that_ Shinn ?"

"Of course I was talking about him." Captain firmly answered to Rumiko's dubious question while looking at her. "I see. So this is that surprising that you even thought that I was talking about someone else. Believe it or not, but that's Shinn Asuka without a doubt."

Meiko slightly bowed her head, while her older sister kept her head straight. "I still can't believe that Shinn could be capable of such actions It didn't cross my mind that within those three years he would change so drastically."

Captain crossed her arms on chest "Like it or not, he's your childhood friend after all." and shortly after vice-captain Azuma who was sitting next to captain on her left side tuck up partially his sleeve to check time on his watch "Captain, we should start preparing."

She looked at him and then returned her gaze at Ohtaka sisters "As you heard we have to finally end our conversation."

Both girls slowly stood up "Yes, we understand." Rumiko glanced at her gloomy looking sister, putting hand on her shoulder "Come on Meiko, let's go.", she nodded as reply and both started walk toward doors.

As both were just two steps away from doors captain called them "Before you go I remembered one thing. I ordered intelligence officer, Misoka Chihiro to investigate those telegrams he received, and since you two most likely would be interested I will notify her to give any acquired informations as well."

Sisters were surprised by her statement and at the same time somewhat happy. "Thank you captain" both girls saluted and left the room. After that Azuma started sorting through some papers, than after a moment he gave them to captain. "Was it really all right to tell them about your small investigation ?"

Toriko sighed looking at received papers. "It's all right. They have right to know."

In the meantime Shinn as usually was preparing for usual check up in fighter hangar, checking not only his machine condition but others as well and since he wasn't that much knowledgeable about mechanics, he had another person accompany him, Youjiro Kirio. He's a chief mechanic of _Yonaga_ and additionally Shinn personal mechanic.

Youjiro was one of the two persons who were quite close to him. It was mostly thanks to sharing same passion for planes. Although his interest in planes was from different angle than Shinn's it didn't stop them from becoming close. They would often spend long hours talking about plane related topics, never getting bored.

As they were in the middle of check they stopped by lieutenant Reiji machine "Designers sure were bored when creating _Reppu_ with six cannons. Having four is more than enough for a fighter. Well to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they would come out with concept of arming fighter with eight or ten cannons."

Shinn was looking indifferently at Reiji's machine "Yeah. I bet that they have thoughts about it. But how in the world would they put ten 20mm cannons on machine such as _Reppu_ ?"

Youjiro smirked "Eight of them probably would be placed in wings and remaining two would be placed in nose. Seeing all ten guns fired would look nice but it would be impractical on battlefield."

"You're right. From personal experience I can say that four are enough." Shinn replied lightly nodding few times.

And so they resumed check up while continuing one of their typical topics. "Oh, by the way Shinn. Have you heard about new planes that are going to replace _Reppu_ and _Ryusei_, A8M **_Rifuku_** and B8A _Mochusai_ ?"

"Those jet powered planes ?! I heard about them. If I remember correctly most tests are finished and they expect to enter service in about four months. I'm looking forward to seeing how good those machines are."

Youjiro replied with loud enthusiastic tone "Me too, me too. Man I want to see how they are built and such. Hey Shinn, you may not know it but I heard that those aren't the only new models that are being introduced." he paused to take a breath "Other ones are _Fugaku_ heavy bomber, _Tengu_ high altitude fighter and _Kyokko _medium bomber."

Eyes of Shinn were lightly sparkling "Hoho. So our government sure doesn't slack off in this matter as I hear. Well that's good since thanks to that we are always one or two steps ahead of our enemies." he than started walking towards further "Since we already here Youjiro I have request."

Youjiro blinked in surprise "That's rare to request something from me. Well what is it ?"

They stopped before machines that belonged to Ohtaka sisters, Shinn narrowed his eyes "I want you to customize these two machines the same way you customized mine."

Chief mechanic was now even more surprised than before "You want me to do it ? Does those two know what you want to do ?"

Shinn looked at him "They don't know. If they happen to see you around their machines just openly say that was my order. Will you do it, Youjiro ?"

He looked at him to see his facial expression showing that he is not joking. He than looked back at new pilots machines and sighed. "Okay, I will do it, so don't look like that."

And so after over fifty minutes they finally finished full check up and shortly after both parted ways as Youjiro went to bomber hangar and Shinn returning to his quarters. At the same time Ohtaka sisters after talk with captain went on flight deck to breath some fresh air. Just like the other day to their great discontent they were attracting quite attention and within less than ten minutes they retreated to ships interior and passing through corridors to reach their peaceful nest.

As they closed sighed heavily "I can't believe we have to keep up with this for next few weeks. I can't already keep up with it, onee-chan." Rumiko looked at her tired looking sister "Although lieutenant Reiji warned us about it I still can't believe that they are pestering us so much already. Just when we jumped over one obstacle another pops up, geez."

Meiko loosen her shirt as she was going to wash her face, shortly followed by Rumiko. As both finished they felt a little refreshed with few remaining drops of water slowly falling from cheeks

"Onee-chan, we finally were able to achieve our goal. What are we going to do now ?"

Rumiko being confident what answer give her spoke while clenching her hand into fist, raising it in the air. "Isn't it obvious ! Were bringing back old Shinn. That what are we going to do now!"

Seeing her sister putting her inner thoughts into words made her happy as they had exactly the same thoughts. She smiled and with same vigor as her sister replied "Yes. Let's do our best". And so with new goal sister have spent most of the day planning how to achieve their new goal.

**End of Chapter 3**

-------

Terms appearing in chapter

_gyokuro_ - brand of tea, top one

_kempei_ – military police


	5. Meetings, Guarding

**Chapter 4**

Meetings, Guarding

8th May, early afternoon

Shortly after dinner Meiko and Rumiko decided on visiting hangar to see where they machines were placed. When they entered and looked around to notice how large and spacious Yonaga hangars were. As they were moving they searched with their eyes for their machines, and since both machines of two girls had specific insignia painted on the left engine side: Rumiko's insignia was _miko_ in battle stance wielding _Chidori Yari_, Meiko had almost identical insignia with difference that instead of holding same type of polearm her _miko _is wielding _naginata_.

While they were searching they noticed out of ordinary commotion around two planes in deeper part of hangar. Seeing it they decided to approach and use that opportunity to ask about their planes location. As they were closing in they discovered to their surprise that machines that were undergoing some sort unusual maintenance belonged to sisters. They speed up and as they reached their to planes. "Hey what are you doing with our machines ?"

Mechanic who was sorting tools in large tool box turned around surprised. "Ahh., it's you. Well chief mechanic Youjiro ordered us to make some preparations since he will be doing some work on your machines."

Rumiko raised an eyebrow "Some work you say. Our machines are well maintenanced so I don't any sense in doing some additional work on them. Tell that to chief mechanic as well."

Mechanic being troubled replied "Even if you say that I can't leave it until _touryou_ says-" he paused as he noticed Youjiro coming in their direction "Oh, _touryou_ good that you're back."

Youjiro looked at two female pilots "Is something wrong ?"

Elder sister stepped forward "Can you explain me what kind of work are you doing on our machines ?"

He looked at one of sisters machine and looked back at them. "Well, in fact I'm doing special modifications, to improve performance of your machines."

Rumiko glanced at her younger sister then turned back to him. "But neither me or my sister asked for it. Do you always acting on your own ?"

This time Youjiro was the one being surprised "Gods forbid . I'm not doing it on my own. We still have procedures to follow. I'm doing under direct order of major Asuka."

Both sisters blinked in union "Shinn ordered it. Seriously, why ?"

"Don't ask me about it. If you want answer ask him directly." Youjiro replied

Rumiko being little confused said "Sure we will. Do you might know where he is now since we not long ago went to his quarters, but he wasn't there."

Youjiro chuckled. "If he isn't in his quarters than either he is in briefing room or somewhere on flight deck. If you go on flight deck, good luck finding him. Now if you excuse me."

He passed them and started discussing some technical matters with other mechanics and leaving both sisters confused by his last words. Still being little confused they start walking toward exit.

"Nee, onee-chan. What does he meant by saying 'good luck finding him' ?" Meiko asked worried.

Rumiko without pausing replied "Beats me. Maybe it's about how big flight deck is. Well once we get there we can ask someone."

Meiko looked at her sister with more worried look. "Onee-chan. It will be better if we don't do that. We might get surrounded by lots of people."

Her older sister knew what she mean. They sure didn't want that happening. Present commotion around them was far more than enough for them to handle. "You're right. We will search on our own. Let's go."

And so after few minutes they were on flight deck. It was sisters first time to calmly see how large it was making sisters admire it and searching for Shinn at the same time. After a while sisters were approached. "Excuse me. Are you looking for someone ?"

Both Rumiko and Meiko turned around to see women in uniform worn by pilots. Meiko took a glance and noticed her officer rank emblem, turned to her and saluted "Yes, ma'am." shortly followed by Rumiko.

"You don't have to be so formal. Let me introduce myself. I'm Shiho Hokori, 1st lieutenant and vice-commander of _bakugekiki _division. Pleased to meet you."

Sisters being free from being formal introduced themselves as well. "Like wise. Rumiko Ohtaka, my sister Meiko. Pleased to meet you as well."

Shiho smiled "I'm bad when it comes to being formal so please call me Shiho. So who were you looking for ?"

"We are searching for … major Asuka, but we can't find him." Rumiko answered.

Shiho recalled than what she was about to do after hearing who they were looking for. "If you looking for him, then he is in briefing room. Actually I'm going there so you can come with me if you want."

Rumiko answered enthusiastically "Yes, gladly."

Three female pilots went together passing time having nice small talks throughout the entire way and without realizing how much time has passed they were already a few meters before briefing room. Shiho mentioned before on flight deck that there was unofficial meeting between officers of _sentouki_ and _bakugekiki_ divisions "Please wait here. I'll inform him about your arrival."

As Shiho entered the room sisters catch a small glimpse of what was going on inside. Sisters saw silhouettes of lt. Reiji and lt. Heihachi and part of a person standing between them looked like Shinn. They all looked on table where quite large amounts of papers were pilled up. From what they were able to see it look like among those papers were maps, drafts and similar.

Upon Shiho arrival Maj. Jinrai turned his head in her direction. "Good. You're already here. We just started few minutes ago." Shiho saluted, but before going to his side she turned towards Shinn. "Maj. Asuka, your two female subordinates wish to discuss some matter with you."

Shinn looked at her calmly as if expecting it "Well I guess that they are already know about upgrade. Jinrai-_shousa_, Eizen-_shoui_ and Muugenjou-_shoui_ you wouldn't mind if those two would be waiting here ?"

Jinrai went silent to think about Shinn words "Well you could tell them to come later, but since this isn't secret meeting than I'll guess they can wait here. They might even learn more while listening to our discussion." He paused for a second "What about you Daiichi and Ryuuki ?"

Both looked at each other than at their _taichou _"I don't mind." Ryuuki answered as first followed by Daiichi "Me as well."

Hearing answers of his officers Jinrai looked at Shiho. "As you heard Shiho. Call them in." And so she went out of the room where both sisters were waiting. "You can go in, but you have to wait while inside briefing room."

Rumiko was somewhat discontent with it."If that's the case let's get inside, Meiko." Meiko nodded in comply and both entered. When they entered Shinn raised his left hand and pointed place at the end of the table. "You can sit there for now. Once we finish I will listen to you."

With half disappointed tone Rumiko replied "I understand. Come on, Meiko." Girls passed through him and sat at the end of table. Unknown to them Shinn was following them unnoticed with his eyes. Reiji coughed as a reminder that there is meeting. "Well now let us continue. As was it mentioned earlier-" and so unofficial meeting continued. It's main topics were enemy tactics, new weapons, their specifications and similar. Shortly after it begin several lower rank officers from both divisions joined in.

After over an hour it was over. Slowly everyone started leaving except Shinn and Shiho. When almost all people left Shiho walked towards sisters. "After you finish could you spare me a little time since I want you to tell something. Will it be okay with both of you ?"

Rumiko unexpecting that replied. "Well I don't mind." Shiho happily clasp her hands "Great. I'll be waiting outside." and shortly made her leave. When she left Shinn waiting for right moment finally moved. "So what did you want to discuss with me ?"

After patiently waiting Rumiko could said what she wanted to. "Could you tell what's the deal fixing our machines is about, Shinn ?"

Unmoved he replied "I told you before. I'm going to keep you away from battlefield as much as possible and fixing as you call it is one of the ways to do it."

Rumiko was clearly not satisfied with his answer. "How exactly is this related to what you said ? How ?" Seeing her sister more and more aggravated stood up in attempt to cool down her older sister "Calm down, onee-chan. There's no need to raise your voice over it. I'm sure Shinn is keeping his word in his own way, so please calm down."

Meiko calming voice cooled down Rumiko a little. "Sorry Meiko. It's just that I don't like when your belonging is being messed with without our knowledge, you know."

Shinn was still unmoved. He sighed and calmly replied "Maybe so, but I am your commander so consulting with my subordinates on every little matter would be much tiring. And besides seeing you acting that way I can only guess that it would be similar to when I would tell beforehand."

"Of course it would be like that, damn it!" Meiko efforts to calm her down became pointless as her temper broke loose. "Give me a fuckin' break. Just because your a commander it doesn't mean you can do as you please!"

Tension also hit Shinn "Oi, oi. Calm down here. No need to make pitchfork from a needle here." he took a breath "First calm down. Then let's talk okay ?"

Rumiko's frustration was intense because of fuzz and necessity to deal with it. All that accumulated made her snap. "Fuck that! I'm getting out of here. If something like that happens again I will give you piece of my mind regardless of you being my superior."

With fast heavy steps Rumiko went out shortly followed by her worried younger sister. While Meiko was passing by Shinn she heard whispering words. "_Suman, _Mei." and while still walking she took a glance of him noticing his left hand tightly clenched into fist. When she was few already few meters away from room she thought that she heard a sound of something being hit with big strength.

Both Shinn and Rumiko didn't notice that Shiho which was waiting outside were witness to Rumiko's rush. Meiko despite the situation noticed her, stopping shortly. "I'm sorry, but please tell us what you wanted to say later. Once again I'm sorry." She bowed and hurried after her sister. Shiho understood that and simply nodded as comply.

At the same time Shinn was cursing himself for what have happened moments ago. "What exactly went wrong here. This isn't what I wanted at all. Damn it"

**End Of Chapter 4**

-------

Terms appearing in chapter:

_bakugekiki_ – bomber

_shousa –_ major

_shoui –_ second lieutenant

_taichou_ - commanding officer (used mostly towards superiors)

_touryou –_ boss/chief


	6. Prelude to Awakening

**Chapter 5**

Prelude to Awakening

_In 1943 Australia and New Zealand fairly remained unharmed by japanese expansion despite Australia losing Tiwi Islands, city of Darwin, __Groote Eylandt Island located in Carpentaria Gulf early in previous year. Despite being cut off from NAU support, they still received supplies from United Kingdom strengthening themselves to the point where japanese South Pacific Naval Command decided to commence large scale offensive against them to shorten this potentially dangerous course of events and if possible force both countries to surrender and withdraw from war. For that purpose two fleets were sent, 14__th__ and 10__th__ Fleet._

12th May. Coral Sea, outskirts of New Caledonia

Both fleets were already gathered at designated point and ship crews were making final preparations for upcoming operation. And of course crew on _Yonaga_ wasn't exception. Mostly because of that reason Shinn wasn't able to clear misunderstanding as well as Rumiko's stubbornness.

Once again he was in his own spot behind AA turret thinking how to fix things with Rumiko. "Lost in thoughts this time I see, _taichou_." Shinn turned towards where familiar voice came from. "Ohh. It's you Heihachi." It was his _chuui_ and _sentouki_ vice-commander. "_Taichou_ sure likes this place. Is it because it's particularly nobody comes here ?" Heihachi slowly walked to Shinn who turned his eyes back on horizon. "Pretty much yes." he replied indifferently to his subordinate surprise.

Concerned he asked. "Is there something bothering you, Shinn ?" Glancing at him he replied "As always you have good eye. You're right." Hearing it Heihachi lean on turret as well, right next to Shinn. "So what's troubling you ?" Shinn let a long sigh and explained what was troubling him.

Heihachi rubbed his chin. "I see. To be blunt it was your fault acting like that." Shinn sighed again "You know, I didn't expect to turn like that at all. I admit that it is my fault." Heihachi still looking straight replied. "So did you tried to apologize ?" He bowed his head in defeat "I tried five times already but each time she stubbornly refused to hear me out. At first attempt both refused, but when I still tried Mei was willing to listen, yet Rumiko stance remained unchanged."

Heihachi scratched back of his head. "I'm presume that you already tried today with the same effect ?" Shinn nodded. "Really stubborn I say. Did you tried talk to younger sister separately ?"

Shinn shook his head "They always stick together, so there's no chance for it even if I wanted to. And now they stick around with Hokori-_chuui_ and other female crew." Shinn grabbed water bottle he had with him and took two sips and for countless time he sighed.

For Heihachi it was his first time seeing his superior expressing emotions. His usual cold, uncaring 'don't approach me' attitude right now was nowhere to be found. And it was all thanks to arrival of his two childhood friends. Due to his personality Heihachi started thinking that as long as those two are here he would most likely see more emotions of his superior and as effect he became just like others humans. "This isn't bad at all. More like gift from Heavens." he thought to himself. And with this his thought he made a decision. "So Shinn how long are you going to try to fix it ?"

Shinn slowly slided and while he sat he looked at disappearing sun. "I can't back down now. I have already made attempts. I will keep trying until she hears me out, although how many times I will have to do it, I don't know."

Heihachi silently chuckled. "Cheer up _taichou_. It won't last forever you know. With such persistence she will give in soon enough." Shinn smiled faintly. "I hope so. It won't be easy for now."

"Even so it won't last that long." and while looking at sunset Heihachi came to realization. "Sun already sets so we better return to our quarters since tomorrow we finally get some action." Shinn stood up fixing his uniform. "You're right we need good rest. Let's go."

With it both men returned. Shinn didn't go to sleep right away finishing preparations of his own.

13th May, before noon

All _sentouki_ pilots were gathered for a combat briefing in hangar deck to hear further detail for upcoming operations. Shinn was bad at this therefore this task was done by Reiji-_shoui_ and Heihachi-_chuui._ "So with this explained _Yonaga_ will dispatch thirty five fighters while _Unryu _carriers twenty three giving us 127 fighters altogether. Rest will remain on standby. Our first objective is to attain air supremacy allowing our bombers and ships as well free movement." Heihachi paused to take a sip of water since he was the one doing most of the talking. "Once this objective is achieved all air wing will be dispatched" And with few more lines it was over.

"Since everything is clear, move to your machines. We are starting in seventeen minutes. Go." this line spoked by Shinn sent all pilots dispersed to their respective machines and with swift coordination all machines were on flight deck within fifteen minutes ready to take off.

Moments before launching Shinn silently wished to quickly end it so he could once again attempt to talk over with Rumi and Mei. While he was thinking about it he noticed flight controller giving him signal to launch. He pulled forward speed lever giving his machine enough power to take off and moments later he was followed by other machines. When all designated machines from all carriers were in the air they set up in standard finger-four formation.

After about thirteen minutes of flying towards hostile territory Heihachi via radio started talking with his commander. "So _taichou, _everything is fine ?" Shinn being not strict person about regulations answered indifferently "Yeah, everything is fine, I think."

"By the way. Do you think our opponents will be strong or wimps like russians ?" Heihachi asked leaving topic about sorting things with Ohtaka sisters as he saw it as unnecessary during such time.

"Don't know. Maybe average. We have to take into consideration fact that when our forces advanced rapidly in previous year over thirty thousand remnants of enemy troops fled to New Zealand and even more to Australia."

Heihachi hummed. "So there are chances that we might still face those bastards in this region _taichou_ ?"

In his usual, calm manner he replied. "Most likely."

Upon hearing it he started to laugh. "Ahahaha. Just fucking great. More turkeys to shoot. They just don't learn do they."

Although Shinn had mixed reaction hearing Heihachi laughing he still would agree about how easy their enemies were shoot down. "No need to laugh Heihachi."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself from doing so." Heihachi replied shortly followed by Shinn response "You're free to laugh once we finish it. Stay focused, we are already in enemy territory."

"I understand. Heihachi out."

Once talk was over Shinn decided to double check his cockpit silently talking to himself. "Fuel okay. Speed and course okay. _Katana _okay. Survival Kit checked. Good everything is good and in place." and seconds later message came from his wingman. "Enemy spotted. 10 o'clock below. Large numbers"

Shinn looked at mention direction. Enemy was there and indeed there was quite large number of them. From what he could see it was mix of british and north american machines. They were moving in triangular formations and it appeared that they didn't noticed them which Shinn saw as an great advantage. Shinn took a deep breath, narrowed his eyes and smiled in anticipation for what was coming. "To all squadron leaders. Engage enemy." paused for a second "Let a hunting begin"

All machines accelerated to it's top speed, turned and dived toward enemy formations with Shinn _Reppu_ as leading machine. Since his machine was modified increasing it's speed he was at least over 100 meters before other pilots.

While diving towards enemy Shinn adjusted his machine attack angle due to noticeable adverse yaw. Once fixed focused himself on enemy who was in his machine sight As he closed in Shinn opened fire releasing short burst of bullets that reached cockpit of enemy fighter killing it's pilot instantly. As Shinn changed course to avoid collision with other planes he passed right before enemy formations surprising them. And as they were about to spread out and gave chase the rain of metal fell on them from other _Reppu_ fighters in process shooting down over a dozen of planes wiping about half of leading formation and forced the rest to disperse.

18 minutes later

Shinn was in quite rare situation at the moment. Not only he was tailing two enemy fighters and at the same time his being chased by two fighters as well. This turn of events didn't look so bad in his eyes. He experienced such situation few times. While looking back he noticed that fighters tailing him were speeding up to attack him Shinn saw it as sign to finish this chase. He accelerated himself and positioned himself for attack. His two front preys proved to be difficult to aim as their were performing dodging maneuvers, but despite it being annoyance-raising Shinn managed to position his _Reppu_ well enough. Tightly clenching control joystick he waited for right moment.

Just as one of machines were in the middle of dodging maneuver Shinn fired scoring multiple hits and as result tearing left wing off. Machine started spinning around rapidly falling in to azure waters of Coral Sea. Seeing his comrade being shoot down other pilot panicked and hardly turned right to avoid sharing same fate, but it was too late. Another burst of fire from Shinn scored hits on cockpit and left wing. Once he was done with them he had to deal with he's pursuers. He decided to perform one of the basic dodge-and-attack maneuvers. Shinn slightly slowed downed giving his opponents chances to close in. Right after reaching effective range enemy fighters chasing him opened fire. Shinn smirked.

Once he adjusted his timing Shinn performed barrel-roll attack. Slowing down he executed a complete roll once around it's longitudinal axis positioning him right behind his now former pursuers. Both enemy pilots realizing their position spread to left and right. Shinn went after the one who turned left. _Reppu_ superior speed allowed Shinn to quickly catch up to his prey immediately firing from his wing-mounted cannons hitting enemy fighter right wing and tail. Opponent was defeated but Shinn wasn't satisfied. He shoot at him again scoring hits once again on tail and fuel tank. Plane disappeared in flames of powerful explosion, remnants spreading all over. Shinn's smirk widen. It was his ninth pray so far during this battle. While was looking around for another target he noticed current battle progress. He could clearly see that they enemy fighters were no match for _Reppu, _being shoot down one after another. Just when he was about to fly over to nearest dogfight Heihachi approached. "I see things going well for us. How many preys _taichou_ hunted so far ?" Shinn through Heihachi's tone could sense that he had fruitful hunting as well "For now it's nine. I still have decent amount of ammunition so I will hunt some more." Heihachi chuckled "As to be expected from you haha. I'm only one plane behind _taichou._"

Their small chit-chat praising and bragging ended with message from other carrier _sentouki_ commander. "To all pilots, this is Fuukuji-_shousa _of _Kasagi_. More bandits spotted. Over thirty of them. Be careful." Shinn looked below and saw newly arriving enemies flying towards them. "Okay now Heihachi. It's their turn to be our preys now."

"Roger that. All available fighters, engage new bandits."

And so Shinn together with other fellow pilots engaged new opponents. Within next seven minutes skies were almost cleared from enemy presence. While Shinn was taking care of his thirteenth prey his used up all ammunition he had. Without means to fight he decided to head back to _Yonaga_ for refueling and rearming, and shortly after making it's way to mother ship he saw several ejected enemy pilots on parachutes. He looked at fuel meter to see how many fuel he had. His machine current amount of fuel was quite good. "With such amount of fuel I can stay here for another sixteen minutes." Shinn thought to himself.

Shinn basing on current amount of fuel decided to ram enemy pilots using wing edges of his machine. Turning to closest one he accelerated heading straight at unaware pilot. In less than minute he was less then 150 meters away from pilot who was now aware of Shinn intends to do was trying his best to avoid being rammed, but all that effort as usually was in vain as left wing edge reached him at neck snapping it causing instant death. Seeing that he succeeded targeted another one.

Shinn wasn't aware that his action was seen by both of his lieutenants. Independently they had same response. "Oh, gods. He's at it again."

Unknowingly Shinn found himself pursuing ejected pilots more eagerly then usually. When he rammed eighth pilot he looked around and saw that more and more _Reppu_ fighters are returning to carriers. He assumed that last bandits were eliminated. Looking around once more for additional preys but being unable to find any. Disappointed followed other machines and headed back.

While returning Shinn was accompanied by both Heihachi and Reiji, remaining silent all the way.

Once they landed ordinancemen started refueling/rearming processes, while fighters that were damaged were being moved to hangar deck. To maintain same attack strength few standby pilots were mobilized. When Shinn's machine was refueled/rearmed ordinancemen discovered to their utter surprise to see bloodstains on wings. They looked at cockpit and thought to themselves "Demonic ace." or "Bloody ace.".

After about thirty minutes all designated fighters were once again in the air. Since first sortie was successful, Shinn and other _sentouki _commanders according to plan were to penetrate deep within enemy territory further expanding air supremacy area.

As _Reppu_ formations were about fifty km within enemy airspace they engaged with surprisingly more superior in numbers bandits than before. As before battling large number of bandits dragged on and since numbers were higher than before it lasted nearly an hour. For Shinn and other top pilots like Saburo brothers and Toshio Ohta fighting over New Zealand was particularly their hunting ground despite desperate efforts of defenders trying to protect their homeland. While this battle lasted longer than pilots were anticipated slowly raising fatigue started to appear among many pilots. When they returned for second refuel/rearm Shinn's aggravation was raising which still unknown to him was visible be increased number of blood on his wing edges as with each passing minute his today's chance to attempt make up was disappearing.

Since second sortie finally gave japanese awaited air supremacy _Reppu _fighters were now additionally armed with eight small bombs each weighting 50 kg attached under wings and fuselage and it was finally _Ryusei _bombers turn to see some action. Their were launched as first since fighters would easily catch up to them.

Shinn for a third time was in hostile territory. This time to attack ground targets. Although with that being said his specialty was aerial combat therefor he wasn't very good at performing bombing attacks making him curse to himself and at the same time was affecting his already foul mood. Shinn randomly pick his target which happened to be small base near some evenly small town.

He slowly dived drooping wing-mounted bombs. As he leveled his machine to see effect of his attack. Result wasn't surprising. Apparently one bomb directly hit target, another one exploded nearby, while the remaining two missed it's target completely. Once Shinn finished watching he moved with others to next attack point.

Their next target proved to be quite well defended. As soon as japanese machines were in range numerous AA guns started shooting forcing many pilots to break out of formations, starting individual attacks. Shinn decided to attack annoying AA positions. As he found suitable one he immediately charged toward it. Using only guns with long burst he teared it's crew to shreds and once he started to climb he dropped remaining bombs destroying gun and nearby building.

While Shinn was looking for new target while avoiding fire from ground he had to fend off several bandits that appeared. When he shoot down one of the bandits others panicked and fled. Shinn wanted to finished them off. With his improved _Reppu_ catching up to them would be easy. Yet he refrained himself from doing so since sun was already setting down.

Returning Shinn via radio heard other pilots chatting expressing their relief that fighting is finally over and they can rest. Shinn despite his foul mood was also glad. Once on _Yonaga_ he could settle things with Rumiko. Shinn's drifting in thoughts were suddenly interrupted as realized that they were attacked by hidden AA batteries. Shinn snapped. "You assholes. I'll teach those white bloody cunt rags what it means to piss me off." As all fighters and bombers reacted by raising altitude, Shinn turned and made his way towards enemy firing positions.

"_Taichou _what are you doing ?" Heihachi's voice broke out from radio. "Commander please turn back it's pointless." this time Reiji spoke from radio. Shinn being completely pissed off brushed them off. "Back off. I'll take care of those dickless cowards!", paused for moment "Return to ship. Once done I'll head back. Have I made myself clear ?"

Fearing consequences of disobeying his order Heihachi complied "U-Understood. Heihachi out." and right after him Reiji did the same. "Reiji out.".

Shinn's ability to locate enemy has decreased greatly as sun was almost behind horizon and also due to intense fire. His only chance to find it was to search for smoke trails coming out of fired guns. After about two minutes he found one of enemy firing positions. He turned toward it, speeding up. Being close enough he opened fire, quickly passing above attacked position ignoring the fact that he was shot at.

It was in that moment when he was hit by shrapnel. "Fuck. What the-" he didn't finished his line as he was hit again for a second time. Thanks to that he was unable to attempt second attack. Realizing how serious his own situation is Shinn retreated.

Just as northern coastline of New Zealand his situation became even worse as his machine started to loose power, resulting in slowing down Also steady drop of fuel level was another problem. Possibility of not being able to return on _Yonaga _became surfaced, giving Shinn another matter to be concerned about. "Shit. If this keeps up I'll end up as food for fishes. Need to think of something quickly." While thinking he remembered that they were passing above small archipelago. Shinn took out the map and stretch before him covering controls. Map was accurate allowing Shinn to quickly identify recalled islands. Although it was enemy territory he had no choice but fly there if he wanted to survive.

Carefully turning his damaged fighter toward new destination Shinn checked if navigation and radio were still usable To his relief it was still functional. He took one more look at the map. Setting on friendly frequency he informed about his status and current destination. "This is major Asuka from carrier _Yonaga._ Machine seriously damaged. Forced to land on enemy territory. Coordinates are 29°07′South, 167°57′East." Shinn repeated same line two more times before radio went silent.

With gradual drop of speed and fuel Shinn anxiously was looking around trying to find his landing point. When he was finally able to found it engine died causing Shinn to curse under his nose. "Damn it. Well I'll manage somehow. With dead engine I will have to somehow manage to land there."

With not working engine Shinn's machine became a glider. The only good thing about this dire situation was his altitude that allowed him fairly safe and unnoticed descending. Despite lack of working engine speed descending speed was quite high as Shinn was seconds before water landing.

As his _Reppu_ landed on water Shinn was thrown all over the cockpit several times hitting his head resulting in brief loss of consciousness, regaining it the moment his machine ended it's landing on beach. Shinn quickly checked if he sustained any injuries, but beside his head hurting from multiple hitting he was fine. He unhooked safety belts, pulled out his survival kit as well his _katana_ and exited cockpit leaving his wrecked machine behind. Now all was left for him was to check if this island is occupied by anyone.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Instincts Within

**Chapter 6**

Instincts Within

It was already evening when last machines were landing. As tactical part of first phase was successfully completed and when carrier strike group was returning first _Renzan _heavybombers were starting from New Caledonia, New Hebrides and Fiji to perform night bombing operation of same targets that were attacked during daytime.

At the same time on _Yonaga_ lower and higher ranked _kokutai_ officers were first one's to know Shinn's situation shortly after first planes were already landing. And soon enough word spread not only on _Yonaga_, but on other carriers as well. Word reached Ohtaka sisters as well.

Both Meiko and Rumiko were about to leave hangar deck when Shiho called them out from afar "Hey, Rumiko, Meiko please wait!" both girls stopped and waited for Shiho to run up to them in hurry. Girls were quite surprised to see her running. Both thought that she might have some fairly important to say. They were to soon hear that it was far from 'fairly important'.

Upon reaching them Shiho breathed heavily trying to catch some air. "D-Did word have reached to you already ?"

Sisters look at each other then at Shiho with questionable look on their faces. "What are you talking about Hokori-san ?"

Realizing that they don't know yet about Shinn, made Shiho slightly relieved, as she will be the one informing them. It would be better than hearing it by coincidence "Asuka-_shousa_ machine was hit and was forced to land on hostile territory."

"Eh … what did you just say ?" Both sisters were taken by surprise by her words.

"I-Is it really true Hokori-san ?" Meiko asked with concern look appearing on her face and grabbing her sister sleeve.

"It's true. I heard that communication officer was informing Jinrai-_shousa_ about saying that it was confirmed." Shiho calmly replied.

Rumiko despite stubbornly refusing Shinn attempts to talk over things started showing concern. For brief moment all three were silent and then Rumiko started asking "How badly he was hit ? Did he fall into sea or manage to land on ground ? Where he landed ? Is he injured ?"

"Hold on. I'll tell you what I know so calm down first."

"I'm sorry" Rumiko took a deep breath giving with it sign for Shiho to continue.

"From I heard damage to his machine was moderate. With fuel running low he landed on small island. From sent coordinates we determined that he might landed on Phillip Island, one of islands that are part of Norfolk Island Group or in nearby waters."

Shortly after Shiho has finished explaining finished Meiko asked still tightly holding her sister sleeve. "A-Are they going to sent a search party ?"

Shiho looked at her. "It will be sent for sure, but as you are fully aware of it it's already night so for today is out of question. Search would risky and with small chances to be successful right now."

"Then when will they start search ?"

"Probably early morning, tomorrow."

Rumiko took her sister hand off from sleeve. "Is there anything that we can do right now ?"

Shiho silently hummed to herself trying to figure out what say to them. "I guess all you can do now is wait."

Rumiko complained "No way. Is it really impossible for us to do something ?"

"It's good to see you so eager but it's really impossible to do anything now"

Rumiko unwillingly sighed in defeat. Being powerless was vexing for her. She wanted to act yet she couldn't do anything. As various thoughts started pouring in feelings of regret and fear surfaced.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Meiko who quickly noticed that something wasn't right with her sister. "Onee-chan. Let's go back for now. Please ?"

"Okay. I'm going." And so both sisters returned to their quarters with Meiko leading her older sister which was a rare thing to happen. As both sisters returned they went to bed, though they had hard time falling asleep as their thoughts were preoccupied with worries. Too restless to leisurely sleep.

Meanwhile on Phillip Island

Shinn finished scouting closest proximity around his crashed machine. Finishing he went again to check if he took out all necessities from cockpit. Once he confirmed contents of cockpit, he checked if his _katana_ is properly attached. Shinn's _katana_ was one of the kind, having top half of blade double edged combing features of western and japanese swords. A truly unique one.

Shinn was about to explore deeper parts of island to confirm if it there was anyone else other than himself here, but Shinn didn't wait for answer long, as he heard noises slowly moving towards his location. At first he thought it might be some animal, but quickly enough he realized that those were sounds of human footsteps.

He quickly ducked and laid down unhooking gun holster, knife and grabbed his _katana. _Shinn then realized since this island is small and there might be more people using gun might cause unnecessary ruckus.

His gun holster remained unhooked so he could use it as last resort

As footsteps became more clear number of approaching people became clear as well.

They were three of them and from shape of silhouettes they appeared to be armed. Shinn also noticed that not any of them had lights, finding somewhat unusual since there was completely dark and moon was covered by clouds. Finding it unusual was a good thing for Shinn allowing him to move around freely enough to avoid anyone or rather silently kill anyone that posses a threat to him.

As three enemy soldiers were moving closer he could hear them talking to each other.

"Are you sure that loud sound was coming from here, sarge ?" soldier behind asked

"Clearly enough." leading soldier replied.

Soldier from behind replied "If you say so. By the way sarge can't we use flashlights ? We can barely see anything now"

"Keep your mouth shut. You heard the order. Using any sort of light is forbidden after sunset." he paused for a moment. "Okay, were almost there. Stay focused."

They finally reached to crashed fighter being about fifteen meters before them with guns ready to fire."Both of you go from each side and check the cockpit."

"Yes, sir."

While they were approaching Shinn made a decision. He couldn't be either killed or captured not until he completes his goals. Shinn slowly raised not to be heard, carefully unsheathed both _katana _and knife, cautiously sneaking behind enemy back. Surprisingly Shinn found his body trembling. It was rather him being nervous rather than feelings of fear. True fear was something Shinn experienced few times early during his first days on frontlines mostly when he was shoot down once on enemy territory. After those events his fear was sealed deep within his heart.

As Shinn was about less than two meters away he took quick glance at silhouettes of other two that was still approaching his machine with caution.

With _katana _in left hand Shinn seized opportunity and attacked. Sneaking like ninja assassins from old times he covered his mouth and instantly followed by swift strike of his sword. _Katana_ easily pierced through flesh reaching enemy heart with tip of the blade sticking out of the chest. Enemy

shaking and convulsions lasted only few seconds as intense amount of blood puring out from inlet and outlet of the wound. Upon confirmation that his target is dead Shinn pulled out his blood covered _katana _and slowly pulled down dead body on the ground.

Now Shinn had to thought how to quickly kill remaining two soldiers. He couldn't use same way twice since other one would notice him making him shoot and gunshots would cause unwanted uproar.

He had to think quickly. Shinn then realized that he can use knife as a throwing weapon. When he was reaching out his hand for it he stopped and decided to use knife from dead enemy.

With ready improvised plan Shinn took action. He started running with low pace, lowering his upper body forward to reduce chances of noticing him.

He run up to his target, _katana _already moving in toward it's destination.

"Check it, looks like that plane belongs to- agghh!" he didn't finished his line as sword stabbed him from side dropping his rifle. Shinn quickly prepared knife awaiting reaction from other one.

"Hey what's wr- ughh" soldier from other side peaked to see that was wrong only to be hit by knife thrown by Shinn right between his eyes and falling on the ground like a lifeless tree log.

Seeing that his throw was successful Shinn returned his focus back on first one. Shinn seeing enemy trying to reach for his hand gun pulled out his sword moving it upward to inflict even more damage and with his _katana_ top half being double edged it was doing even more damage than normal single edged _katanas_.

As Shinn completely pulled out geyser of blood gushed out widely staining his left side of flight suit and some of blood landing on his face.

Mortally wounded soldier fell on his knees, his face becoming even more pale with every second as death was approaching him. Shinn though didn't stop on that. He took his sword in both hands raising it high above head and with swift move soldiers head fell on ground with another geyser of blood appearing this time from place where seconds ago was head.

He let out small sigh of relief. Shinn was safe for the moment. At the same time he was recreating of what has happen only seconds ago; amazed by his own actions Shinn found it that he didn't feel remorse or regret after killing another human as well how he killed them so easily despite being fighter pilot.

Whole situation made Shinn finally put to use result of _kendo _and _battojutsu_ training that he took from one of his _senpais _when he was stationed in China.

Something in Shinn's body started stirring up, but he didn't know what it was or the reason for it. Leaving at that not wasting anymore time Shinn started walking toward inner parts of island.

After walking about few dozen meters Shinn spotted three new enemies They headed toward crash site. One was leading, other two following him closely.

Being in such formation give Shinn a little headache trying to figure out how to strike them quickly preventing them from firing their rifles. Shinn figured out that using similar tactic as he used on first ones would be sufficient for it. Leader was the one to be attacked with knife, then using brief moment of confusion to step in and slash remaining two with _katana _in one clean swing.

Shinn bend down and waited for the right moment after they pass by his gaze following them.

Soon they passed by without realizing that they soon will meet their end. Positioning himself right behind them few meters away, ready to strike.

With quick motion he thrown a knife using his right hand, left holding sword. Knife reached it's target hitting forward enemy soldiers neck, little above shoulders. As soon as soldier begin to fall Shinn without waiting putted his free right hand on helve and started charging.

Other two soldiers suddenly surprised raised their rifles and as they were turning back, Shinn's sword was already falling on them. _Katana_ with expected ease slashed through flesh.

Soldiers dropped their weapons at sudden pain only to receive second slash. As they fell on the ground blood started abundantly gushing out, and as before Shinn didn't wait and delivered finishing blow at the base of skull for both of them.

Strange feeling in his body was now stirring up even more then before. Shinn became worried as he still was unable to determine what's happening inside his body.

Still concerned about his own body Shinn decided to inspect equipment of killed soldiers. Two enemies that were killed by sword were carrying typical Garand rifles while leader was armed with Thompson gun. Seeing it Shinn decided to take it as it might be more useful than his handgun. Additionally he took all five magazines and two grenades. With this increased firepower Shinn thought that he could take on even one hundred enemy soldiers with ease.

And then he came to realization that what if there really might be similar or higher number of soldiers on this desolated island. "Fuck I have know how many of them are here"

As fast his thought came as fast he moved toward island center in hope of obtaining some valuable informations. Within few minutes he reached center and to his surprise and disappointment there was nothing there. Not being discouraged he continued his search, this time through the coastline.

While moving toward northern coast Shinn finally saw what he wanted to see, a two men patrol guarding part of northern coast. Additional baggage didn't slow his movement at all, quickly sneaking behind their backs.

This time instead of killing both at once Shinn had to kill one first sparring temporarily other one to obtain possible valuable informations.

As before, Shinn positioned himself right behind them, unhooking gun holster gradually closing in to it's prey. Being close enough Shinn charged holding his sword in both hands.

Both soldiers hearing suspicious noises behind them started take off their rifles from their backs, but it was too late, again.

Shinn with surprisingly deadly precision stabbed soldier standing on the left piercing his heart. As soon as his blade reach it's destination he took his right hand off from helve, reached his gun pointing it directly at other soldiers face. "Don't move a muscle aussie chump."

Soldier froze just like Shinn told him to. "Drop your gun. Kneel and put your hands behind your back."

Unable to refuse he did what he was told to do step by step. Once done walked behind him with gun

putted directly to his head. "How many of your friends are on this island ? Speak!"

Filled with fear he answered. "... t-there a-are over twenty people here. Mostly in southern-west part of island."

Shinn smirked putting his gun aside. "Thanks for info."

As soldier let out a sigh of relief thinking that he will be safe, Shinn raised his sword and killed him cutting off his head in half.

So far Shinn killed eight enemy soldier, which would mean that there's still at least over thirteen of them left. Knowing numbers of remaining enemies Shinn's smirk became even more wider then moments before realizing no need for further sneak attacks.

He was confident in handling that much without big trouble. This was the moment when Shinn finally understood unknown stirring in his body. It was feeling of superiority. Instincts of predator enjoying hunting it's prey.

That also explained why he was able inflicting blows with his _katana _with such precision despite knowing only basics.

Shinn turned his head toward mention direction narrowing his eyes, still wearing wide smirk. Moments later he started to run slowly south, where more enemies were located.

On his way he had encounter with another two men patrol killing them with ease, still in silent manner. After a while was already in southern part of island. Shinn putted his sword back to scabbard with intention of using knife and acquired Thompson gun

Southern part unlike other parts of island had small forest. Perfect for concealing any signs of human presence on this island. As Shinn was at the outskirts of forest. When Shinn was about enter he noticed small path. Considering to go either through bushes and thickets or obstacle-free path. He picked path.

After a while Shinn saw a feint light up ahead. Realizing that might be their base, Shinn crouched cautiously resuming his walk. Slowly shape of small base became more and more clear. There was four large olive-colored tents divided in two. At the end there was well camouflaged wooden hut.

There was no one guarding premises of the camp, but he could hear sounds of conversations coming from all tents.

It was Shinn's great opportunity to eliminate all remaining soldiers in one sweep. Question was how to do it efficiently. As he was thinking he came up with two ideas. One was to walk behind one of the tents and start shooting shortly after changing direction of fire to other tent standing near. Other one was to use grenades and dropped them into tents run to safe distance then open fire with a gun.

As both options were risky Shinn had hard time deciding which one to pick. After few moments second option was selected. Stealthily Shinn approached tent holding both grenades in one hand. He took a deep breath.

He quickly removed safety-pins from both grenades then taking one into other hand that was free. After waiting two seconds started to run with all his might dropping grenade to one and moment later to another revealing his presence as result. When he was close to tree providing him with cover both grenades exploded in quick succession destroying tents and instantly killing all those who were inside.

As he was only a hand reach length from his randomly picked cover soldiers from hut and other two tents run out and started shooting at Shinn scratching his right arm. "Aghh. Fuck, those dipshits are gonna get what they deserve."

Not wasting time Shinn returned fire with Thompson gun. Under this heavy hail of lead Shinn managed to score a hit on two soldiers, but that made hail even more intense as comrades of fallen were enraged. But that proved to be their mistake as their aim became inaccurate, yet resulting in deeply scratching his left leg below knee.

Once again Shinn let out burst of bullets of his own scoring another hit. Exchange of fire lasted for for nearly twenty minutes with gradual drop of number of fired bullets as number of soldiers was dropping.

As last two soldier seeing how hopeless their situation was they dropped their guns. "We surrender. Please don't shoot."

Shinn left his cover still gun up high. Shinn irritated by pain didn't from scratch wounds didn't even consider accepting their surrender.

"_Sh__inde shimae_ ." With those words Shinn shoot both of them until he ran out of bullets.

The last two enemy soldiers were finally eliminated giving Shinn a little more time to rest and treat his wounds. As he did so Shinn took a peek what was inside large hut. Shinn was in utter surprise at what he saw what was inside. Most of the hut was filled with all sort of electronic equipment. Upon better look on this stuff made him realize that this base is some sort of secret listening outpost with radios decrypting devices and other electronics.

Shinn assumed that this base might unknown to regular military. Thinking about it decided what has to to. He picked his Thompson gun and started demolishing everything around the hut with it's wooden stock.

Shinn tired himself out as he was intensively demolishing things for good few minutes. He then decided to go back to crash site and wait there for time being.

Returning to the site took him more time thanks to scratch received earlier. Once he reached it with nothing much to do he picked one of the dead bodies laying near plane and dragged to where body of another killed soldier was. Shinn verbally thrown dragged body on other. After it he unsheathed his sword and putted it in water to clean it. When he was done with soaking his sword he returned to place where bodies of two enemy soldiers were laying on one another. Shinn sat on them using it as improvised seat and started polishing his _katana_.

Deeply focused on polishing his sword hours were slowly passing by. When Shinn finally ended polishing and putted it back into scabbard to his utmost disbelief saw silhouettes of two boats closing to him. Uncertain if that was enemy or allies he grabbed Thompson and quickly hide behind his machine.

When boats were about twenty meters away from coast to his relief he heard all to familiar language putting him at ease. Those were allies.

Shinn stood up dropping his gun he slowly started walking toward upcoming boats.

In matter of minutes boats reached coast and what appeared to be sailors judging from their outfit were embarking on coast. Two persons looking like officers approached Shinn saluting

"We came to pick you up major Asuka."

**End Of Chapter 6**

--- ----

Terms appearing in chapter:

_kendo – _well known sword-fighting martial arts

_battojutsu –_ technique of drawing a sword

_katana –_ well known as well japanese sword (usual blade length: 60-73 cm)


	8. Stained Raven Returns To Nest

**Chapter 7**

Stained Raven Returns To Nest

14th May, shortly after 2 am

It's been seconds since arrival of rescue party. Armed sailors quickly secured nearest proximity of landing zone. Two persons approached Shinn, one officer in his thirties and young doctor-looking women.

"It's good to see you safe and sound, major Asuka. I'm Kikajima, vice-commander of I-607 submarine." He turned his head toward person standing next to him. "This is our doctor Manami-san."

She stepped forward throughly eyeing Shinn's bandaged arm and leg. "Let me take a closer look at your wounds."

Shinn complied "Ah, sure."

With her hand she pointed at boat indicating to sit there so she could properly treat his wounds. He walked to the boat and sat on it's larboard, followed shortly by Manami who started proper treatment.

At same time vice-commander Kikajima walked in. As he was about start asking

"Major Asuka, from seeing surroundings of your crashed plane I assume that there are enemy soldiers present on this island. We need to move quickly."

"There's no need to hurry." Shinn calmly answered.

"Why ?" Kikajima asked with dubious look on his face.

Shinn faintly smirked. "All enemy soldiers on this island are dead. I can assure you about that."

Kikajima look changed from dubious to surprised one. "Are you telling me that you killed all of them on your own major ?"

Shinn nodded affirmatively causing doctor Manami to stop for a second.

Still surprised Kikajima asked once more. "So how many of them were here ?"

"Less than thirty I think."

Kikajima was clearly impressed. He did not only manage to land fairly unharmed on enemy territory, but secure whole island by killing it's entire garrison.

While Kikajima was admiring Shinn's outstanding accomplishment Shinn resumed his sentence.

"While we at it I advise to put those lights out immediately. There's a hidden military outpost in the forest in southern part of the island." he paused "From what I heard they were forbidden to use any lights to avoid detection. It would be good to go and see their equipment. I demolished it precaution means."

Hearing that Kikajima realized seriousness of this shouted. "Everyone. Put the lights off, immediately!"

As ordered all sailors who were holding lights turned them off. "Okay. Two of you will stay here. Rest will come with me."

All sailors holding lights replied accordingly "Yes, sir."

As quickly ordered as quickly they marched off disappearing in darkness.

Few minutes later injuries treatment was over. "Leg wound is shallow and should heal within few days, same goes for that on cheek On the other hand wound on your arm is deeper and expectedly will heal longer. Although I applied proper treatment you need to change after three days. If your regeneration system is good changing bandages once would be enough."

Shinn looked at his wrapped upper arm. "Will this wound affect my piloting ?"

Manami stood up shaking off dirt from her trousers. "Until it heals completely it's better to refrain from doing so for first three, four days. If you during that time will ignore it time to heal it will prolong as result affecting your piloting for longer period of time as well as permanently damaging your arm."

"I see." Shinn was rather displeased by such possibility. As much as he hated siting idly doing nothing he hated possibility of being unable to fly even more.

As Manami finished packing her medical bag Shinn spoke. "Kikajima-san was saying that he is vice-commander of I-607, right ?"

She looked at him. "Well, yeah."

"You mean that you're ship belongs to _that_ I-600 class of submarines ?"

"That's right. Is something wrong about it ?" Manami asked surprised by Shinn unexpected question.

"No. It's just that having chance to board one of ships belonging to Deep Blue Fleet, and what's more a artillery type submarine. Such rare opportunity can arise only when something like that happens I guess."

Manami raised an eyebrow. "Well this isn't something to be happy about Asuka-_shousa."_

Shinn shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't regret at all."

And so few minutes passed talking on less serious topics and then suddenly one of the sailors that went with vice-commander Kikajima came running to other two sailors who were left.

"Give message to ship. Enemy electronic equipment and dairies seized. Vice-commander requests to send another boat. Four men should be on it."

"Right away."

Using portable radio on his back sailor passed message to mother ship. Since they were loud enough Shinn overheard them. The way they were speaking raised his curiosity. As the sailor was finishing sending message Shinn walked up to them.

"Does that crashed stuff had such value ?"

Both sailors turned their heads toward him looking at Shinn with puzzled expressions. They kept staring for moment. "Well ?" Shinn asked noticing strange looks at him giving them displeased look of his own.

"Shortly after we entered remnants of their base we went straight to wooden hut When vice-commander Kikajima went he took carefully watched then shortly after he ordered me to go here and asked for additional boat to transport that equipment."

"Transport it on board ?! Whoa, thatmust really must be valuable, I guess."

"If you excuse me. I'm going back to help carry all that stuff." and so sailor as fast as he arrived as fast he went back. Although Shinn didn't have problem with helping them, Manami advised him to refrain from doing so due to his injuries.

Minutes after he left other sailor started started to appear carrying first part of crashed enemy equipment. After fifteen minutes third boat arrived. All four sailors joined the rest in carrying. In about hour all equipment have been gathered and loaded on boats. Once loaded all three boats departed.

Shinn looked at remaining stuff. "Looking at this amount I guess all can be placed in second turn without problems."

Kikajima looked as well on metallic pile nodding. "Indeed. I'm sure higher-ups and foot soldiers would more then pleased to about it."

Though Shinn couldn't care less about who would be pleased by his actions, he continued his conversation with Kikajima simply to kill time before boats return to pick them up.

As Shinn was distracting himself boats finally made their way back. Sailors quickly embarked from boats heading get remaining pile of ravaged equipment. Right after they starting carrying it on boats Kikajima spoked. "There isn't much of it left so put it in two boats. Understood ?"

"Yes, sir."

Following orders they placed all the rest in two boats. "Well then Asuka-_shousa_. We finally leaving this island."

"Yeah, finally." Shinn was let out long sigh of relief. That thought made him smile as he could finally leave this remote island returning back to his nest, _Yonaga_.

Shortly after taking off from shore Shinn took one final glance at his crashed partner. It was shame that they were unable to recover it since this machine was the one that served him for the longest out of all machines Shinn flied on up until now.

Shortly coast became completely disappeared and at the almost same time enormous silhouette of large submarine. That silhouette was I-607. Despite darkness size of this submarine became more and more overwhelming with each passing meter. Although being on far larger ship view of this have made Shinn unable to turn his eyes of it. Well he could consider himself as lucky one.

Few minutes later all rescue team members with Shinn were on deck loading seized equipment. Shinn was still was in admiring mode. Seeing him lost in thoughts Kikajima walked to Shinn putting his hand on his shoulder bringing Shinn from his thoughts. "Asuka-_shousa_. Everything is almost finished. We should get inside."

Seeing that some crew members are already getting inside Shinn complied. "Right, let's move inside."

And so Shinn entered I-607 right after followed by Kikajima and Manami and last two sailors. Once on board Shinn was guided to ships command center where he was greeted by captain himself. With formal exchange of introductions Shinn and Kikajima were asked to give detailed report on what happen on that island and what was found there. When both finished giving their reports captain was clearly amazed by Shinn's actions calling them 'a fortune within misfortune'.

Before being dismissed Manami insisted to give Shinn quarters to rest since he was awake almost whole day plus fighting with enemy soldiers doubled his fatigue, and since Shinn himself was feeling exhausted for a while now he was more than glad to comply with idea.

Since all available quarters were occupied Manami led him to ship infirmary where he could laid and rest on a bed. As he entered infirmary he looked around and saw that it was quite small, one might say that as to be expected on such large yet space limited ship. Shinn walked to the bed. Looking around Shinn started putting his belongings on left side of bed.

As Manami was watching she spoked. "Sorry about that. That is the most suitable place to rest for you."

Shinn turned his head toward her. "No problem Manami-san. *yawn* I couldn't care less as long I had place to rest."

Manami seeing that Shinn already putted his belongings aside decided not to bother him any longer and started leaving. "Since you are ready to sleep I'll take my leave. Rest well." and with it she left infirmary delicately closing doors.

Shinn knew that regardless how fast submarines are they are still slower then surface warships. From what he heard I-400, I-500 and I-600 class submarines have same maximum speed of twenty one knots when submerged. On the other hand most surface ships maximum speed oscillates between forty to nearly fifty knots.

Being aware of this regardless of distance it still would take almost twice time to reach it's destination, Shinn could without bigger worries take a long nap. Laying on bed he fell asleep almost instantly, only showing how much Shinn was exhausted

In the meantime radio operator on I-607 sent encoded message to _Yonaga_ informing them about Shinn's successful rescue.

_Yonaga, _shortly after 4 am.

Misoka Chihiro and another member of communication room were changing shifts for a second time now. Under normal conditions second shift would take place in two hours. Reason for it, well was quite obvious enough.

Minutes after they changed with others message from I-607 arrived. Misoka and other operator carefully listen to it, to ensure that they didn't misheard anything. Once message has ended Misoka stood up. "I'm going to inform the either vice-captain Torajima, or captain Gatoyama."

"Okay go. I'll stay in case if there was any more messages coming in."

And so Misoka run out of the room rushing through metal corridors, carrying awaited informations.

Passing by few crewmen Misoka was within hands reach from captain quarters as she bumped into vice-captain Torajima.

"What's with this rush at this hour Misoka-san ?" Torajima asked her.

"I'm sorry about that. We received message from one of our submarines reporting finding and successful of Asuka-shousa."

He was clearly surprised at the speed in which Shinn Asuka was found. "Now that's some good news. How long will it take to meet up with them ?"

Misoka looked at paper sheet she was holding. "They are already en route. Currently ETA will be around noon or in early afternoon."

Torajima was nodding his head in confirmation. "Good. Once captain wakes up I will personally inform her. You can return to your post."

She saluted "Yes, Torajima-_fukutaichou." _ handing him report sheet, and taking her leave.

As she left Torajima took a better look at handed report reading it diligently. After reading it he decided to return to his own quarters since he already planned on doing so. Under captains order he was aked to go sleep early so he could be awake when any message were to arrive. Since he was awake for about an hour now he wouldn't be able to fall asleep so easily, so Torajima decided to wait in his quarter until captain Gatoyama will wake up.

I-608

Submarine was steadily toward 14th Fleet at full speed.

Shinn at that time had dream.

He had dreamt about his peaceful, joyous days as young kid. To be precise he dreamt about trip on Okinawa when we was ten. They spent there over a week constantly playing and goofing around, playing in the sand, splashing water on each other, competing who who gather more shells or endurance how long will they keep standing in acrobatic, somewhat funny positions and such.

This was one of the most rememberable trips that Shinn ever experienced during hi childhood not only because he enjoyed it, but because of accident that happened day before final day.

That day Meiko separated from the rest in search for some shells. Everyone quite quickly realized that she went off somewhere. Shinn had a hunch why and where she might go. Leaving his parents and two girls behind, rushed forward not bothering himself with branches scratching him. After constant run he found her on small beach, sitting and crying. As he went out of bushes he called out her name. She turned around to who's calling her. Seeing that was Shinn she run up to him, embracing Shinn made him to fall on sand. After calming her down , holding hands both returned to place where they was. Both of them were of course properly scolded his parents as well Shinn was praised. His dream lasted for a moment, and while it ended another one started.

As he was asleep Manami several times was checking up on him.

Shinn's eyelids slowly raised heavily waking up from deep slumber. Using his arms as support Shinn raised his upper body. Rubbing his eyes with one hand Shinn vaguely remembered his dream, although he didn't remembered the that was after. Not that he cared.

Room was dark, so Shinn got up from bed he tried find light switch. After bumping onto several objects Shinn finally found it, switching light on. Wondering how long he slept Shinn started looking for a clock, founding one hanging above desk. It was already one pm, meaning that he was asleep for more than eleven hours. "Men, I sure slept long."

After so much time Shinn decided to leave infirmary, and when he was about to leave Manami went in. "Oh, I see you're finally awake."

Shinn looking at her said "Yeah, I just woke up Thanks to that my fatigue is particularly gone. Maybe also because I had good dream."

Manami smiled. "Well that's good to hear. Since slept for so long how about some meal ?" Manami offer hit the spot as Shinn's stomach silently growling as if he reacted to her words. "I'll gladly accept. Can't fight a war on empty stomach."

Leaving his belongings Shinn went out leaded by Manami to small canteen. When they reach it surprisingly ship's chef warmly welcomed him. It looked liked even submariners knew about him.

Not sparring in ingredients big bowl of hot Tanuki Udon. "_Itadakimasu_" Shinn more than gladly dig in emptying in less than six minutes, while observed by grinning chef who apparently was satisfied looking at how fast Shinn eat served food.

It was good enough to ask for second serving. Chef gladly complied.

After finishing second bowl Shinn decided to ask Manami. "I'm full. So Manami-san, since I was sleeping so long how much time is left before we meet up with 14th Fleet ?"

Manami rubbed her chin trying to give Shinn most accurate answer. "I guess in about three hours we will meet up with them. From what Kikajima-_fukutaichou_ said 14th Fleet is heading south, directly towards us shorting time of rendezvous by three hours."

"So I still have some spare time to rest I guess." Shinn was glad that time to rendezvous was shortened so much, since he was patient person.

"Then I'll head back to infirmary to rest some more." Shinn muttered to himself.

Shortly after leaving canteen they met Kikajima. "It's good to see you awake. Captain would like invite you to his quarters for tea."

Shinn accepted offer. "Okay. Please lead the way." Kikajima turned around and started walking leading invited Shinn to captains quarters.

As they entered from the looks of it Kikajima was also staying. Captain pointed at small table where two cups of steaming tea were waiting. Both of them sat at table picking up cups.

Free from formalities three soldiers of war started loose conversation on various topics such as hobbies, subordinates and such. When topic came to Shinn's reason for joining military, he didn't hide it and in all honesty without hesitation told them about his reasons. Hearing that they felt that not asking him about family was good choice, picking more neutral topics.

Meantime on _Yonaga._

Almost everyone, pilots and air wing crew heard the news. Shinn Asuka was safe and sound, and is on it's way back. Many felt relieved, two of his closest subordinates Reiji and Heihachi were among them, and Ohtaka sisters as well. Although normally when someone is deeply concerned about someone, you sleep relatively short, but in Ohtaka's case it's completely opposite. They sleep longer when they were deeply worried about someone or something. It is Ohtaka's women heredity.

Well although they felt quite relieved, they heard that Shinn suffered minor injuries. They didn't know if those were true. They knew that it was common for higher ups to control flow of information for specific purposes.

Although return of Shinn was main topic on the ship at the moment, only few knew what led him to such situation. Situation that could be avoided.

Both Meiko and Rumiko were currently in canteen with some of other female personnel chit-chatting about random stuff and such to take their minds off from Shinn. From gathered clique Shiho Hokori was the paying most attention to sisters as she was aware than others about connection of both sisters with Shinn Asuka. Despite Shiho's lack of experience in social matters she was handling it well enough.

While they were at it one of crewmen suddenly barged into canteen. "To all from air wing. Shinn Asuka will arrive in less then fifteen minutes !"

Both girls stood up almost instantly. Through gesture language they knew what they had to do. As soon as first people started leaving canteen Meiko and Rumiko moved as well.

As if on frontline sisters were breaking through corridors filled with masses of crewmen, some heading to see returning of Shinn Asuka, others doing their duties. With reduction of distance reaching designated hatch through which Shinn will board, number of obstacles lessen. Once they reached the place there was already quite large welcoming committee mostly composed from _sentouki _pilots, including Reiji , and Heihachi.

Rumiko being so focused on getting closer was separated from Meiko as few more persons arrived, pushing her particularly out of gathering.

After few minutes of waiting kiosk of I-607 submarine slowly started to reveal itself from depths of sea. Shortly after surfacing crewmen started preparing boat that will transport Shinn back on _Yonaga_.

Only few people standing right next to hatch had full view of what was happening on submarines deck. Distance between ships wasn't that great so Reiji and Heihachi could quite clearly see.

Soon Shinn made his appearance on deck accompanied by person that appear to be second-in-command officer, directing him already prepared boat. Before boarding he saluted, turned and sat in boat.

As the sailors were oaring Shinn could see crowd of people, seeing among them familiar faces of his subordinates. Upon reaching sea ladder was dropped, grabbing it Shinn started slowly climbing up and shortly setting both of his foots on _Yonaga's_ deck.

Shinn smiled to himself. "I have returned."

**End Of Chapter 7**

--- ----

Terms used in this chapter:

_fukutaichou –_ vice-commander, second-in-command


	9. Back to Routine ?

**Chapter 8**

Back to Routine ?

17th May, afternoon

It's been few days since Shinn returned on _Yonaga_. His wrecked machine abandoned Shinn had to wait until new machine was delivered. Luckily for him his new machine was expected to be delivered today before evening.

On his day of return Shinn briefly exchanged few lines with Reiji and Heihachi, shortly after reporting safe return to captain Gatoyama, then visiting main medical room, where his bandages were changed into new ones.

Shinn was filled with mixed emotions. He was both glad that his wounds were healing well, and restless as he was grounded, unable to fly.

As he was grounded, 14th Fleet without any major obstacles continued their harassing attacks on northern parts of New Zealand. Already today machines from first sortie were returning, which Shinn could clearly see from _Yonaga's_ island where he was attempting to kill some time. Usually either Heihachi or Reiji were accompanying him during such times, but both of them expectedly were out leading returning machines in Shinn's stead.

When he saw first _Reppu_ fighters on the horizon, Shinn left island and decided to go to hangar deck to take a quick glance how's thing are down there.

Just like Shinn thought, there was as lively as ever. As ants crewman from one end to another carrying either tool boxes or pushing carts loaded with either ammo boxes, or bombs. Even Youjiro was seen shouting orders to others where to go, what to do and such. On the other hand planes were gathered near elevators awaiting their turn to be lifted. He recognized Rumiko and Meiko machines among them. Having not much to do here, Shinn left toward bridge, where captain Gatoyama was.

Once he was there captain Gatoyama was standing in the middle with vice-captain Torajima by her right side. Shinn walked toward them without any regard for formalities. Not that he was insubordinate or something, he simply wasn't good at this, and since both Gatoyama and Torajima were aware of that they didn't make Shinn any remarks about it and both weren't strict about it as well.

Torajima looked back at the sound of footsteps. "Oh, not with your subordinates, Asuka-shousa ?"

Shinn replied still walking up to them."Yes. My presence there would only made things chaotic so I decided to left."

Captain took a quick glance at Shinn arm then leg as he stopped by Torajima's side. "How's wounds healing ?"

"Well, when I was this morning in infirmary to change bandages I was told that bandaging wound on arm is unnecessary since it's healed already. Other one was healing well, but since wound is bigger, it will heal completely after three more days. At least that's what doctor says."

When Shinn finished his line captain straighten her head and started to look forward as before. As a result silence fell upon three.

Shinn disliking awkward silences was in struggle in what kind of topic would be good to start up a conversation. He didn't managed to find as vice-captain Torajima spoked. "Captain, isn't about time to switch our targets ?"

She looked at watch. "Indeed, you're right. How far is our spearhead cruisers right now ?"

Torajima called out one of lower rank officers who brought him thin paper sheet. Shortly after he quickly looked over it. "As of this moment they are sixty four miles ahead of us."

Shinn raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Cruisers ?! Aren't our _kokutai_ supposed to be carrying operation by themselves ?"

"That's how it supposed to be, but High Command decided to put cruisers in use. But then it's only limited to one specific task."

Still surprised Shinn asked again. "One specific task ? What kind of fishy task is it?!"

Captain looked at him. "It's night bombardment of Norfolk Island. Your accidental discovery is result of that. Well of course they expect us to participate in this once they finish they part."

Knowing why change of plans occurred Shinn somehow didn't seem bothered at all that he is a cause of it. "Okay, but why we have to wait. Can't we attack before they start or attack simultaneously ?"

Torajima shrugged. "Norfolk Island is filled with guns. From the taken photos we can say that island is complete artillery hedgehog. Enough firepower to cause severe casualties. And that's when cruisers come in. Their long range guns will as much as possible neutralize enemy combat capabilities."

Shinn looked dubiously at Torajima. "Are you sure that they don't have guns with same caliber as our cruisers ?"

Vice-captain once again looked at paper sheet which he was still holding in his hand. "With all being said this island isn't that important for enemy. If it would then we would know how many big guns would be there."

"If you say so. Then which cruisers will do this task ?"

Torajima handed him a paper sheet with scheme drawing of a ship. Shinn looked at it recognizing it right away. "Whoa. _Asama_-class heavy cruisers. How many ?"

"Four were sent. _Naeba_, _Nantai_, _Sukai_ and _Norikura_. Remaining _Azumaya _and _Tsukuba_ are here on standby."

Shinn only nodded in confirmation, and shortly after their conversation drifted deeper into formal topics successfully allowing Shinn to spend time without getting bored, nor becoming more restless.

Over one hour passed while talking. Surprisingly they were so into it that they didn't notice low ranked sailor holding small sheet of paper, trying to get their attention. ".... vice-captain, vice-captain."

Finally after few louder call outs Torajima turned toward him."What is it ?"

"All four carriers are only one hundred miles away from their target. Additionally new _Reppu_ fighter for Asuka-shousa will arrive at 5:00 GMT."

Torajima nodded in affirmation. "Thank you for report. You may leave." Sailor saluted and quickly left the bridge. Naturally Shinn and captain Toriko heard it as well. She looked at Shinn "Looks like our little conversation is over."

Shinn sighed. "I guess so. Well since it's like that I will now excuse myself, captain." He saluted to both and left, saluted by some passing sailors while walking out of the bridge.

He failed to notice that among people who saluted him was one of the communication officers, Misoka Chihiro. She quickly walked toward captain Toriko, carefully giving her a secret message informing her about new clues in her investigation on Shinn Asuka and his connections with _kempei_.

Information regarding arrival of his new machine made him more relaxed as he knew that from tomorrow onward he will soar through skies again. Silently humming to himself Shinn strolled through corridors leisurely. When finally reaching flight deck there was only seven minutes remaining and his new machine could be already seen on horizon.

Shortly _Reppu _safely landed. Shinn had small conversation with pilot who familiarized him with upgrades since his new machine is the newest and the last model of _Reppu_. Once explaining was done _sentouki_ was rolled to hangar.

Since most of machines have returned things in hangar deck have settled down quite a bit. As his replacement plane was moved to it's designated space Shinn went off to look for Youjiro.

After a while he found him carrying his large tool box. "I've found you. Can I bother you for a moment ?"

Youjiro replied. "Sure, no problem. So what's the deal ?"

Shinn explained. "My new partner has finally arrived, so I would like to ask you to customize it in the same way as you did my previous one."

Hearing what was it about Youjiro smiled. "Sure. I think I will manage to do it even today. Anything else ?"

Scratching back of his head uncomfortably Shinn asked. "Well, it's about Ohtaka sisters. I didn't ask about it earlier, but how Meiko, and Rumiko were behaving while I was stuck on that remote island ?"

Rubbing his chin Youjiro replied. "Ohtaka sisters huh ? Let's go to canteen for some tea since I can't really recall what was happening that day. A cup or two would help me."

"Sure. Let's go."

Before going Youjiro left his tool box and both went to canteen. Once they reached they ordered simple green tea. As they took each cup they sat at the edge of one of the long tables.

He puffed his tea few times and took a sip. "That day was quite hard, as one would expect during Level Red. Everyone was busy, but I remember that few men told me that during nighttime they spotted younger Ohtaka strolling through hangar especially near place where is your parking spot."

Taking a little break Youjiro took a sip. "When they tried to talk to her, they stopped halfway as they could see through few lights illuminating hangar that she was giving off similar 'don't bother me' aura as you usually emanate. After about thirty minutes her older sister came and took her back to their quarter."

As he finished Shinn in quick motion tilted to left and right letting out cracking sounds as if bones were being broken within his body. Youjiro shuddered complaining. "Cut that out. It's creeping me out, man. Do something about that habit of yours."

Shinn reacted by fixing his gaze at him. "That aura again. Since when _Yonaga_ crewmen became espers to tell something like that, and what's more they could tell that she had same aura as mine. What kind of shit is that, huh ?"

Youjiro chuckled waving his hand. "They could tell thanks to you, Shinn. And as I said earlier it was _similar_ aura, not identical."

Shinn hummed bemusedly. "How so ?"

"They told me that aura that she was giving was coming from being worried, sad, or at least what it looked like."

Grabbing his own tea Shinn took a deep sip. "I see. Is that all that happened that day ?"

Trying to remember more from that day Youjiro scratched back of is head. "I can't really recall anything more that I would know. If you really want to know more you can ask them directly, but that is impossible since you asking me."

"You're damn right on that Youjiro. In the first place asking about it would be way too awkward for both sides." Shinn shuddered at thought of it.

"So, are going to ask some other people then, Shinn ?"

Shinn's reply was instant. "Out of question. How can I ask who's particularly as stranger to me about such things. It's not a option."

"You know maybe there will be time when one of them or both will tell you about it themselves, without asking."

Rising an eyebrow in disbelief Shinn replied. "Out of free will ?"

"Why not. Such day will come eventually."

Shinn looked around noticing that number of people in canteen, have greatly increased. "You know, Youjiro, let's end our discussion now. Too many men gathered here and I don't want to give anyone opportunity to eavesdrop on content of our conversation."

Nodding in affirmation Youjiro replied. "If so then I'll go back to hangar deck. What about you, back to quarters or more strolling ?"

Shinn looked at his watch. It was past six already. "Crap, it's already that hour now ?! Dinner will be served at officer dinning room in less than thirty minutes."

Grabbing cup Shinn drank up in one quick gulp rest of the tea. "It's doubtful that we see again today , later. Thanks for the talk."

As fast as he bid his farewell Shinn left canteen heading toward officer dining room so he wouldn't be late. Luckily he safely manage to made on time, meeting up with Reiji and Heihachi on his way.

Exactly at 7 pm meal was served.

Despite having separate dinning room atmosphere wasn't formal at all, thanks to the fact that none of the high officers were strict or attached to formal table manners. And as usually free talk started forming few groups all over the table.

"So taichou, now that your new machine is here you will update your victory streak in in Score Book ?"

Shinn looked at Heihachi. "Well, yeah. I will do it tomorrow since I had some things to do with chief mechanic."

Heihachi smirked. "Upgrading stuff I guess. So anyway how many enemies have you shoot down during those two days taichou ?"

Grabbing some sushi Shinn chewed it swallowing it quickly. "If I remember correctly, in those two days is shoot down twenty seven."

As last words came out of his mouth everyone went silent and looked at Shinn for few seconds, then resumed again.

Heihachi being surprised as well. "Twenty seven ?! Only one from your best score. Hmmm let's see, adding that to your overall score it will be two hundred and seven. Damn taichou, you're as good as ever."

Shinn calmly replied. "Well, I guess so. It's still nothing special compared to aces of our german allies."

Trying not to fall behind in conversation Reiji joined in. "You mean top ones, Erich Hartmann and Gerhard Barkhorn ? Well it's no wonder since they fight against enemy superior in numbers. They are skilled and have good machines as well."

Hearing it Shinn twitched. "Even so to shoot down over three hundred machines during three year period is something unbelievable. Besides who knows how many more he shoot down since this information is few months old."

"Right, my bad."

Reiji continued. "But I still think that taichou and our two top aces, HiroyoshiNishizawaand TetsuzouIwamoto can achieve such high victory streaks."

Heihachi responded. "You have high hopes Reiji-san. High Command intends to end this war in less than two years, which means less opportunities for high scores."

Not wasting time Reiji answered back. "Aren't you forgetting that shortly after war we will aide germans by attacking soviet East Siberia region. Won't then be a good chance to rise one's score ?"

Just before Heihachi was about to respond Shinn cut in to calm both before it become all-out dispute as far as he knew them. "Siberian campaign will be land one. The only time where we will be used it will be during initial assault to provide support. Don't forget that before that happens Indian Ocean still awaits to be completely dominated by our forces."

And so talk about future battlefields and such became one and only topic until dinner was over. Wit it's end slowly, everyone started heading back to their quarters, Shinn was among them as well. As he returned to his quarter Shinn to refresh himself before sleep took a long bath.

After an hour Shinn got out, putting his clothes folding them tidily on chair. He laid on bed thinking about what he heard from Youjiro. And with those thoughts, without realized Shinn fell asleep.

18th May, late morning

Shinn was on his way to hangar deck when he met up with Heihachi, and as usually carefree manner started talking. "Taichou finally after short, yet essential break will resume flying with us."

Smiling he replied. "I'm pretty much happy about, you know. During break I felt as if one of my organs was missing."

Heihachi hummed to himself. "I can imagine that. I think I would feel the same if I would be grounded. I enjoy flying."

It was defiantly same passion for flying that allowed Heihachi getting along with Shinn, although not as much as in Youjiro case, but good enough.

Their talk continued. "Although we were having meeting regarding operation progress how is it in your eyes, Heihachi ?"

"Surprisingly situation is just like in mention reports. On the same day of your return we crushed remnants of their air force. _Renzan_ squadrons were giving us one hell of show. What we attacked, later on was leveled by those bombers to the ground. In a few days we will be doing victory flight above Wellington.."

Shinn responded. "I hope we will get a little rest when we finish here."

"If that would happen I guess we would be sent to one of the Indonesian islands."

Humming to himself Shinn smirked at Heihachi. "Oi, oi. You sound like you looking forward to it more than to upcoming fighting. Anyway leaving that aside, have you brought all material for briefing ?"

Heihachi raised his right hand showing him a folder he was holding. Shinn nodded in affirmation and in less than fifteen minutes, usual briefing was held in hangar leaded again by Heihachi. Shortly after it's ended signaling howl from megaphones filled the hangar, and without rest preparations started.

Shinn had already putted on his pilot suit, with katana holding in his hand when Youjiro appeared. "I don't have much time so I cut it short. Tuning is done and working nicely."

"Good job, as always." Shinn patted his shoulder expressing his gratitude. As the second signal howled Shinn jumped to his machine not noticing that Youjiro was still there, apparently wanting to say something more.

"One more thing. Few mechanics told me this morning that younger Ohtaka have grown a unusual habit. After your return she still continued to visit hangar and hanging out near your spot. Yesterday night was the same. That's all, and good luck."

This was yet another surprise that Shinn didn't anticipated. He shook his head heavily, being unable to comprehend in his mind. His fundamental knowledge about Meiko was being shocked. Shinn could never think that someone as shy as Meiko would be able to go on their own to place where many people gathers.

Shinn became lost in thought, as he continued his attempts to understand it. As usually while being in deep thought Shinn was brought back to reality by outside means, this time by gradually increasing roar of the engines.

Being in half-dazed state wasn't good when scrambling. Again Shinn shook his head not realizing that while doing so he passed through Ohtaka sisters machines, and what's more both happened to see it.

Moments later Shinn with his new partner were waiting for permission flag to launch. Seconds later flag was waved.

"Asuka-_butai_, moving out."

**End Of Chapter 8**

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Terms used in chapter:

_butai_ – force, unit

----

Ending Note:

Ship names mentioned in this chapter are in fact names of mountains (all in Kanto region) since heavy cruisers of Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) were named after mountains.

Additionally names of mentioned aces are real as well.


End file.
